


Здесь не разбиваются сердца

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: AU, Daddy Kink, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ему тоже хочется отношений, чтобы со свиданиями, держаниями за руку и поцелуями в укромных уголках. Чонин, конечно, может его вывести в кино или в кафе и подержать за руку, но это всё не то. Ему нужны ночные переписки (на нормальные темы, а не как с чонином), гуляния под луной (и не потому, что кто-то перепил) и душевные волнения (не из-за заваленных экзаменов).





	Здесь не разбиваются сердца

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест 2017  
> ПОЧЕМУ НЕТ ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ "ЯОЙНАЯ МАНГА"  
> осторожно, стереотипы, идиотизм, сюжет, достойный манги (а нарисуйте)

— У нас скидки на туры на Хайнань, — кланяясь каждому второму, говорит Тэмин и раздаёт яркие флаера, обещающие горящие путевки. — Приходите, у нас самые низкие цены на экскурсии в Японию.  
Раздавать глянцевые бумажки — не бог весть какая работа, к тому же не особо денежная, но Тэмину хватает на ужин и этого достаточно. Он много улыбается и пытается заинтересовать хоть одного прохожего в поездках на Чеджу, но успевает произнести только половину скрипта. Если бы не Чонин, пританцовывающий рядом, Тэмин бы давно опустил руки и опрокинул всю упаковку с флаерами в урну.   
— Идёт, — Чонин подходит ближе и протягивает потертый рюкзак. Тэмин вытаскивает оттуда ещё одну пачку флаеров, но на этот раз к турам на Хайнань прилагается путевка в его жизнь. Телефонный номер нацарапан криво и фиолетовой ручкой, чтобы уж точно заметили. Тэмин натягивает как можно более обворожительную улыбку и направляется к парню, на которого незаметно указал Чонин. Высокий, широкоплечий, в узких брюках и блестящих туфлях, он даже не смотрит на Тэмина, принимая из его рук бумажку. Не глядя складывает её и убирает в задний карман.  
Тэмин начинает отсчет.

Обычно отсчет так и не заканчивается. Никто не спешит позвонить по накорябанному номеру и познакомиться с ошеломительным и крышесносным Тэмином. Он уже три месяца работает промоутером, но так и не нашёл себе хоть кого-нибудь.  
— А я говорил, что план отстойный, но разве ты меня слушаешь? — Чонин смотрит на Тэмина с жалостью, продолжая вычищать грязь из-под ногтей.  
— Он ещё сработает, просто ты в меня не веришь, — Тэмин бросает в друга подушку и отворачивается к ноутбуку.   
— Да кто будет звонить чудику, оставляющему свой номер на флаерах? — Чонин бросает подушку обратно и встаёт с дивана. Проходит к шкафу и зарывается в него в поисках приличной одежды.  
Тэмин пытается не завидовать слишком сильно.  
У него уже давно никого нет, настолько давно, что он решается на отчаянный шаг — раздавать свой номер. И не кому попало, а только симпатичным и высоким парням (у него свои идеалы), на которых срабатывает гейдар Чонина. Никто не говорит, что его гейдар работает безошибочно, и, скорее всего, основывается на оценке внешнего вида, но он, по крайней мере, учитывает вкусы Тэмина. Чаще всего, конечно, Тэмина одаривают странным взглядом и выбрасывают флаер в ближайшую урну, иногда прогоняют с ругательствами и угрозами вызвать полицию. Но Тэмин не опускает руки и продолжает верить и надеяться.

— Я пошёл, — предупреждает Чонин, — если вздумаешь уходить, напиши мне.  
Тэмин угрюмо бурчит, но идёт закрывать за другом дверь. В его бубнеже отчетливо слышится "нет денег" и "без тебя справлюсь". Чонин, в последний раз поправив челку, уходит, а Тэмин старается не хлопать дверью.

Ему тоже хочется отношений, чтобы со свиданиями, держаниями за руку и поцелуями в укромных уголках. Чонин, конечно, может его вывести в кино или в кафе и подержать за руку, но это всё не то. Ему нужны ночные переписки (на нормальные темы, а не как с чонином), гуляния под луной (и не потому, что кто-то перепил) и душевные волнения (не из-за заваленных экзаменов).   
А пока получается только страдать, что никого нет, ходить в клубы с надеждой и напиваться. Хотя, как учит Эд Ширан (а он херни не посоветует), в клубах любовь не найдешь.

Телефон начинает выводить Рэйновское "I'm gonna be a bad boy" и Тэмин с подозрением смотрит на экран. Номер ему неизвестен. Тэмин делает несколько глубоких вдохов и пытается унять мелкую дрожь в руках. Припев доигрывает до конца и телефон замолкает. Тэмин выдыхает с облегчением.  
Он никогда не признается Чонину, что иногда ему звонят, но он боится отвечать на звонки.

Тэмин ещё некоторое время смотрит на телефон, ожидая, что тот снова зазвонит, но, видимо, человеку всё стало понятно с первого раза. Тэмину бы тоже стало понятно, если бы ему не ответили. Может, тот человек теперь решит, что Тэмин просто приколист, но на деле он просто трус. Потому что не знает, что делать и как говорить по телефону, чтобы произвести впечатление классного парня. Лицом к лицу он может быть клёвым и обворожительным, но по телефону это не работает, сколько бы Тэмин не убеждал себя в обратном.  
Настроение в который раз за день скатывается на дно. Тэмин смотрит на себя в зеркало, словно убеждается, что он всё ещё выглядит сногсшибательно, и уходит в спальню.   
Определенно, ему надо сходить в бар.

В баре спокойно и даже тихо, будний день, семь вечера. Воншик за барной стойкой протирает бокалы, Чимин, ещё без фартука официанта, протирает столы.   
— Ты сегодня рано, — Воншик даже не смотрит в его сторону. — На пары с утра не надо?  
— Надо, просто сегодня я не хочу упиться вусмерть, я хочу расслабиться, — Тэмин залезает на любимый стул в самом конце стойке и машет Чимину. Тот ослепительно улыбается в ответ. Воншик тут же ставит перед ним кружку пива.  
— Это тебе на пару часов, больше не проси, — деланно хмурится и даже грозит пальцем. — Не у меня утром учёба.  
— Иди в задницу, — Тэмин вытаскивает телефон. Оповещение о пропущенном звонке мозолит глаза, так и хочется стереть. Но Тэмин лишь переворачивает телефон экраном вниз и старается не думать о том, какое он ссыкло. Чимин помогает отвлечься — пока людей нет, он стоит рядом и развлекает разговорами. Говорит об учёбе, о друзьях, расспрашивает о делах и новых анимешках, неловко шутит и постоянно касается колена Тэмина маленькой ладошкой. Он не перестаёт улыбаться ни на секунду и выглядит очаровательной зефиркой, о чём Тэмин ему и говорит — он пытается быть вежливым и хорошим другом. Чимин сияет.  
— Понятия не имею, почему ты всё ещё один, — качает головой Воншик, когда Чимин отходит к шестому столику с какими-то ужасно шумными студентами.  
— О чём ты? — Тэмин поворачивается к нему и попутно машет Чанёлю, выходящему Чимину на подмогу. В зале звучит громкая музыка, более энергичная и зажигательная. Сразу видно, что Чанёль сменил плейлист на своё любимое музло, Тэмин даже ногой качает. Иногда он танцует на импровизированном танцполе, но сегодня не то настроение. Сегодня хочется просто пить и быть угрюмым, вежливо улыбаться историям Чимина и смеяться над пошлыми шутками Воншика.

— Тут свободно? — раздаётся над ухом внезапно и пугает Тэмина. Он оборачивается — у его стула стоит высокий и широкоплечий красавец с выразительными бровями и идеальной укладкой. За его спиной пустуют остальные барные стулья.  
Тэмин неуверенно кивает и возвращается к кружке. Красавчик заказывает себе какой-то коктейль и поворачивается к Тэмину. Долго рассматривает в упор и качает ногой в такт музыке. Тэмину неловко и любопытно одновременно. Но он ещё недостаточно пьян, чтобы искать приключений на задницу.  
Воншик сменяет кружку у Тэмина, Чимин бегает между столами, а красавчик расстегивает пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, потому что жарко. Тэмин не смотрит, совсем нет, это ключицы красавчика нападают на него, надо быть постоянно настороже, они могут быть коварны. В бар набивается больше людей, становится шумно и накурено. Музыку слышно уже не так хорошо, но это не мешает красавчику наклониться к Тэмину и негромко спросить:  
— Может, потанцуем?

Хочется одновременно кивнуть и покачать головой. Тэмин смотрит на ополовиненную кружку, смотрит на танцпол — людей достаточно, чтобы якобы невзначай коснуться чужого тела. Но ему с утра на пары, да и Чонин вернется домой, а ключа нет, пива было мало, мыслей много и... ох чёрт побери.   
Красавчик смотрит на то, как сменяются эмоции на лице Тэмина и, кажется, усмехается, едва заметно, только уголки губ подрагивают.   
Лицо у него смазливое, но Тэмину ли об этом говорить.  
— Надо отлить, — он спрыгивает с барного стула и пробивается к туалету, чувствуя спиной взгляд из-под ресниц, длинных и пушистых (не то чтобы Тэмин приглядывался).  
Только он не успевает выскочить за дверь, как телефон в кармане начинает вибрировать. Номер тот же, что звонил пару часов назад. Тэмин уже хочет сбросить, как его прошивает насквозь осознанием.  
Он оборачивается к бару.  
Красавчик сидит с телефоном у уха и улыбается.

Вот это попадалово.

Тэмин возвращается к бару, забыв о туалете.  
— Кто ты и чего ты хочешь?  
— А чего хочешь ты? Кажется, это ты раздаешь свой номер направо и налево.  
Справедливое замечание. Тэмин смотрит на красавчика и не знает, что сказать в своё оправдание. Чонин был прав, тупой план.  
Но ведь сработал, не так ли?

Тэмин осушает кружку до дна, прикрывает глаза, слыша, как тихо смеётся красавчик, и, собравшись с духом, поворачивается.  
— Я Тэмин.   
— Сехун. И, если ты не против...  
Он берёт Тэмина за руку и уводит из бара. Ловит такси и называет незнакомый адрес. Да где же Тэмин так нагрешил?!  
Он почти решается достать телефон и отправить Чонину sos, как чужая рука ложится на его бедро и едва сжимает. Поднимается выше, к паху. И замирает в сантиметре от.  
Тэмин едва не дергается от стыда. Он отношений хотел, а не секса на одну ночь. В этом нет ничего плохого, но, может, он романтик в глубине души, а тут....  
А тут всё приземленно и просто.

Чужая рука вновь скользит по бедру. Медленно вниз. Медленно вверх. Вниз, с нажимом, чтобы кожа горела от прикосновений. Вверх, чуть выше, чем в прошлый раз. Вниз, проводя ногтями, даже сквозь одежду чувствуется. Вверх, до самого паха.  
Тэмин задерживает дыхание. Адреналин от страха, что таксист увидит, неловкость, долгое отсутствие секса и внезапная смелость уехать с кем-то затапливают с головой. Хочется сделать что-то в ответ, но страшно, вдруг крас... Сехун не поймёт или ему будет неприятно.  
Тэмин прикрывает глаза, когда ладонь — большая, жаркая — накрывает его промежность.  
Так и хочется сильнее раскрыть ноги, чтобы руке было удобно гладить, но, чёрт возьми, они в машине, а Сехун смотрит в окно, будто это не он тут доводит Тэмина.

— Приехали, — говорит таксист, и Тэмин сдерживается, чтобы не вздохнуть с облегчением. Сехун расплачивается и выходит, не глядя на Тэмина. А Тэмин пытается не сгореть от стыда, когда понимает, что у него стоит.

Они не говорят ни слова, когда заходят в подъезд, и когда стоят в лифте — тоже. Нет страстных звериных поцелуев у зеркальной стенки, нет пошлых взглядов, похабных комментариев и прочего. Сехун тихо напевает себе под нос, а Тэмин глубоко дышит, чтобы успокоиться. Он же не школьник какой, чтобы заводиться от простых касаний. Но выходя из лифта, Сехун кидает на него странный взгляд, нечто среднее между игривым и оценивающим, и Тэмин думает, что ещё не поздно нажать на кнопку и уехать на первый этаж. Только Сехун берёт его за руку — обхватывает огромной ладонью запястье — и ведёт за собой.   
Квартира в самом конце коридора и Тэмин успевает нафантазировать всякое. И крутую просторную квартиру с окнами от пола до потолка, и идеальный порядок в обуви и одежде, везде приглушенный белый свет, всё хай-тек, белое, черное, серое, умный дом и всё такое. И большущую кровать, и ещё душевую кабину отдельную, японский унитаз и барную стойку на кухне. В детстве Тэмин смотрел сериалы вместе с мамой, у него слишком общее видение богачей. А в том, что Сехун богач, Тэмин не сомневается.  
Его самоуверенность, расточительность, идеальный внешний вид — как можно иметь всё это и не иметь целый банк денег? Тэмин пока не знает.

Но всё не так буквально с порога. У самого входа разбросаны кроссовки и шлепанцы, Сехун при этом и бровью не ведёт. Тэмин с интересом рассматривает толстовки, ветровки и куртки, беспорядочно разбросанные по тумбочкам и стульям прихожей. Страх перед Сехуном отступает — не может сексуальный маньяк или озабоченный богатей быть таким... приземленным.   
Разувшись, Тэмин снова смотрит на Сехуна — тот всё ещё выглядит сногсшибательно в своей рубашке, кажется, если он сделает глубокий вдох, ещё пара пуговиц откроет доступ к телу.   
Свет в гостиной включается только с третьего раза. Сехун тихо ругается под нос, когда лампочка мигает и погасает, и выдыхает, когда она всё таки загорается. Продавленный диван жуткого цвета, везде валяется одежда, а на столике у дивана — смятые пачки снеков. Сехун невозмутимо проходит мимо них в спальню.   
— Не такой уж ты и мистер Грей, — не выдерживает Тэмин. Он, конечно, трус, но стоит ли бояться человека, у которого на полу валяются упаковки недоеденных желейных мишек? Он думал, что его везут дико и безудержно трахаться, хорошо, если не свяжут и не прикуют к кровати в потрясающе дорогих апартаментах. А привезли в... самую обычную квартиру самого обычного парня. Сехун выглядывает из-за двери — и Тэмин сдерживает возглас удивления, потому что рубашки на нём больше нет. Не то чтобы Тэмин никогда не видел оголенного мужского тела, в конце концов, он живет с Чонином, которому после душа лень одеваться. Но никогда ещё Тэмин не видел, чтобы тело выглядело так — ошеломительно и, чёрт возьми, идеально. Прямо как надо Тэмину, прямо как виделось в мокреньких снах (тех, на которые было способно его смущенное сознание).   
— Ну ты идешь? — Сехун опирается плечом о косяк, а Тэмин не рискует смотреть ниже пояса. Там Сехун ещё одет, но брюки спущены так низко, что уж лучше бы их вообще не было. Кому надо помолиться в благодарность за то, что Сехун ещё не был в душе и капельки воды не скользят по его груди и прессу? Тэмин готов молиться сразу всем. Отчего-то в горле пересыхает, а руки едва дрожат. Сехун улыбается, и это так невинно и мило, что Тэмин не верит, что можно одновременно быть таким разным. И снова страшно подойти, ведь чёрт его знает, что будет дальше, хотя погодите-ка.   
— Ты всегда такой робкий или мне повезло? — Сехун не пытается затащить его в спальню и Тэмин за это благодарен. Ему надо собраться с силами, взять себя в руки и решиться. До этого он занимался сексом только в отношениях, когда партнеры были надежными и проверенными, знали, что делать, чего не делать, а что можно попробовать. Это его первый раз с чужим человеком. И пусть он адски красивый (очень вовремя в голове звучит древний мем с песней тейлор свифт), пусть не подстегивает Тэмина, Тэмину всё равно не по себе. Обстановка немного расслабила его, но сложно совсем отпустить себя, когда не знаешь, что тебя ждёт и понравится ли это.  
— Я.... просто... день сложный, — Тэмин неопределенно ведёт рукой. Может, было бы легче, если бы он признался, что ему страшновато, но как тогда он будет выглядеть?   
— Ну да, — Сехун усмехается, глаза у него сужаются, плечи приподнимаются и опускаются, Тэмин следит за всем этим, не отводя взгляда. — День сложный, жизнь сложная. Иди ко мне.  
Слова, сказанные почти нежно, придают Тэмину сил. Он кивает и делает несколько шагов к Сехуну. На какую-то долю секунды в голове мелькает предательская мысль, что если бы сейчас Сехун схватил его за запястье и дернул на себя, Тэмин бы не сильно сопротивлялся. Но Сехун стоит и ждёт, и Тэмин, переборов себя, подходит ближе. Он не ожидает почувствовать запах Сехуна — лёгкий одеколон, пот и естественный аромат. Это странно, но кружит голову, Тэмин утыкается носом в плечо Сехуна и это вроде случайно, но губы касаются кожи и она солоноватая на вкус, чёрт побери, Тэмин, держи себя в руках.  
— Вот и хорошо, — Сехун гладит Тэмина по голове и (боже, зачем) откидывает голову, чтобы было проще скользить губами по шее. Тэмин закрывает глаза и приоткрывает рот — горячим языком ведет широкую дорожку до самого уха, ему приходится встать на цыпочки, а Сехун улыбается и второй рукой обхватывает его за талию. Обернувшись вокруг себя, заводит в спальню и толкает к стене. Тэмин замирает, оказавшись зажатым между холодной стеной и горячей широкой грудью Сехуна. Он боится открывать глаза, он не знает, что он увидит, но старается быть готовым ко всему. Но всё равно дрожит, когда Сехун задирает на нём майку и лижет сосок.   
— Подержи, пожалуйста, — Сехун поднимает его руку и кладёт на скатанную у горла майку, — мне нужны обе руки.   
Тэмин послушно хватается за одежду и приоткрывает глаза. Сехун словно это и ждал — он улыбается и вновь опускает лицо к груди. Тэмину стыдно смотреть и он отворачивается — и видит себя, раскрасневшегося, растерянного, а рядом — согнувшегося Сехуна. Только зеркала ему для счастья не хватает — но со стороны они выглядят как кадр из манги из раздела BL и не то, чтобы Тэмин в этом разбирался. Сехун поднимается и ведёт языком по уху — Тэмин вздрагивает и дергается от него.  
— Нравится? — выдыхает Сехун на ухо и тут бы уточнить, о чём он — о зеркале или в общем, но Тэмин не успевает ответить. Рука Сехуна скользит ему в штаны и касается влажного белья. — Ты мне льстишь, детка.  
Тэмина передергивает от обращения, но с губ срывается позорный стон, когда пальцы Сехуна обхватывают его член, а язык медленно очерчивает ухо.  
— Извращенец, — говорит Тэмин и старается не думать, что он, в общем-то, тоже извращенец, иначе не пытался бы сдерживать себя, чтобы не толкнуться в чужую руку, да джинсы мешают. Второй рукой Сехун гладит его бок, иногда ногтями проводя по рёбрам. Тэмину кажется, что Сехун везде, его так много, он везде, как он только успевает. На шее — влажные следы от его языка, на груди красные полосы от коротких ногтей, в штанах жарко и влажно и (кошмар какой) хлюпает, бедро горит от медленного трения пахом, а в ушах отдаётся эхом "я тебя так оттрахаю, что ноги свести не сможешь".  
Колени подкашиваются, а на щеках расцветает румянец. Сехун ощутимо прихватывает зубами мочку, тянет, зализывает и снова шепчет "ты будешь стонать как последняя шлюха". Тэмин прикусывает нижнюю губу, чтобы не застонать, ведь это так грубо и мерзко, как только может такой красивый рот произносить такие вещи. Тэмин не первоклассник, но эй, это же не просто секс, тут же можно без пошлостей. Сехун обхватывает губами кадык, а пальцы сжимает на члене и ускоряет движения. Тэмину хватает минуты, чтобы излиться в чужую руку. Сехун вылизывает его шею и дышит тяжело ему на ухо, шепчет грязные непристойности, и от этого Тэмину одновременно плохо и хорошо. Он стонет, когда кончает, и получает одобрительный поцелуй в плечо.  
— Хороший мальчик, — Сехун второй рукой ерошит его волосы и улыбается. Но в его глазах блестит что-то опасное и жуткое и Тэмин сглатывает. — А теперь снимай одежду и иди в кровать.

_Чёрт возьми, Ли Тэмин, во что ты вляпался._

Тэмин послушно раздевается и морщится, когда касается влажных трусов. Вытирается ими, оглядывается и, бросив взгляд на Сехуна, скидывает в угол. Туда же пинает остальную одежду и осторожно садится на краешек кровати. Он боится смотреть на Сехуна, но тот не спешит снимать брюки или подходить. Он долго изучает Тэмина, а Тэмин краснеет и тушуется под его взглядом. Потом Сехун подтаскивает стул от компьютерного стола, садится напротив Тэмина и скрещивает руки на груди. У него по-королевски прямая осанка, Тэмин подметил её ещё в баре, тогда она выглядела шикарно, а сейчас — устрашающе.  
— Ты такой послушный, — Тэмин дрожит под взглядом Сехуна, робко прикрывает бедра одеялом и, честно говоря, ждёт, что его будут за это ругать. — На грех напрашиваешься.  
— На какой это? — Тэмин не рискует смотреть на Сехуна. И старается не думать о том, куда ведёт Сехуна.  
— Грубо перевернуть тебя и вколотить в кровать, — Сехун улыбается, а Тэмин вздрагивает. — Сжать горло до синяков, чтобы ты задыхался. Потянуть за волосы, чтобы было как можно больнее. Связать и трахнуть так, чтобы слёзы брызнули.  
— Больной ублюдок, — Тэмину бы встать и уйти, ведь ясно, что перед ним — маньяк-извращенец. Нормальный человек уже давно бы так сделал. Но Тэмин продолжает сидеть и (стыд и позор) краснеть, чувствуя, как от этих слов кровь приливает к паху.  
— Это я-то? — Сехун со смехом тянет на себя одеяло. — На себя посмотри. Но не бойся, тебе не будет больно. Разве что чуть-чуть.  
— Успокоил, ага, — Тэмин очень хочет провалиться под землю или сгореть от стыда прямо здесь, но Сехун поднимается со стула и подходит ближе. Очень некомфортно находиться лицом к его паху, член отчетливо виден через брюки, и Тэмину совсем не нравится его размер. Но Сехун стоит, кажется, уже целую вечность, и наверное, надо проявить инициативу, расстегнуть ширинку, вытащить и... дальше Тэмин боится думать.   
— Залезай на кровать, — командует Сехун. — На колени и локти.  
Ну же, думает Тэмин, я ещё могу убежать. Да, голый, да, униженный, но хоть обойдусь без этого дерьма и избавлюсь от изращенца. Зря я вообще на это всё согласился, надо было драпать из бара, а не быть любопытной сорокой.  
Но пока мысли крутятся в голове, Тэмин бесприкословно подчиняется. Забирается ближе к подушкам, опускается на локти и прячет лицо. Он ожидает чего угодно, он не готов, но уже плевать, что там будет, почему-то он верит Сехуну что больно не будет. Это иррациональное и слепое доверие незнакомому человеку и вряд ли кончится хорошо, но что-то в Сехуне есть... надежное и безопасное, что ли. Несмотря на его поведение, несмотря на его слова. Наверняка за пределами спальни он совсем другой.  
Тэмин не додумывает мысль — Сехун забирается на кровать следом за ним и пристраивается сзади. Медленно оглаживает ягодицу, почти нежно, осторожно — Тэмин краснеет до самой шеи. Сехун переключается на вторую — гладит по часовой стрелке, долго-долго, пока Тэмин не расслабится. И несильно шлёпает.   
Тэмин вскрикивает от неожиданности, но тёплая ладонь оглаживает место удара, успокаивая боль. Уши вспыхивают от стыда, колкости вертятся на языке, но Тэмин сглатывает их. Ещё шлепок, по второй ягодице. Тэмин стонет и подается назад, под ласковые руки. Снова шлепок — уже сильнее. Поглаживание. Шлепок. Поглаживание. Ещё шлепок. Интервалы между шлепками всё меньше, Тэмин дрожит и уже не стонет, только дышит тяжело. Если бы он мог покраснеть ещё больше, он весь уже был бы покрыт румянцем, от ушей до пяток. Тэмину стыдно, но хорошо — пальцы на ногах поджимаются не только от боли.  
— Ох, кто же знал, что ты такая шлюшка, — Сехун оглаживает его уже двумя руками. Осторожно, нежно, чтобы не причинить ещё больше боли. Но самый сильный удар уже нанесен гордости Тэмина — его член вновь стоит и сочится. Тэмину хочется думать, что это не потому, что он извращенец, а потому что у Сехуна руки умелые и он знает, что делать.  
— Обойдемся без шлюх, — хрипит Тэмин. Его сознание и без того подвергается дикому стрессу, чтобы терпеть ещё и такие слова. Он всё понимает, dirty talk и всё такое, но прямо сейчас он не настроен на него.  
— Как скажешь, — легко соглашается Сехун. И осторожно переворачивает Тэмина на спину. Тот шипит, когда ссаднящей задницей касается простыней. Сехун тянется за подушкой и кладёт её Тэмину под пояницу. — Расставь ноги шире.  
Тэмин слушается. И охает, когда Сехун берёт его член в рот. До этого никто и никогда не отсасывал Тэмину, поэтому ощущение горячего и влажного рта вокруг становится самым важным. Кажется, и сердце ухает туда же и пульсирует у Сехуна на языке.  
— Какой же ты мерзкий, — шепчет Тэмин, ведь это гадко и противно, но Сехуну словно всё равно. Он глубоко дышит через нос, втягивает щёки и скользит языком по всей длине. Тэмин инстинктивно несколько раз толкается ему в горло, отчего Сехун давится, но не выпускает члена изо рта. Он лишь хватает Тэмина за бёдра и не даёт двигаться. Тэмин мечется по кровати, перед глазами пляшут искры, волосы прилипли ко лбу, руки судорожно сжимают простыни. Ему стыдно и горячо, он не такой, он всё это не любит, это же отвратительно. Вот только Сехун несколько раз проходится языком по всей длине и если это не лучший день в жизни Тэмина, то чёрт знает, когда он ещё наступит. А потом Сехун расслабляет горло и насаживается до самого конца, утыкаясь носом в жёсткие волосы. Тэмин протяжно стонет и выгибается. Тянется к голове Сехуна, путается пальцами в его волосах и пытается прижать его ещё ближе. Но Сехун сбрасывает его руки, медленно соскальзывает с члена и вытирает подбородок тыльной стороной ладони. Второй рукой он ведёт по бедру вниз, к яичкам и едва сжимает их. Возвращается к члену и ведёт с силой вверх и вниз. Тэмин бурно кончает и опадает на простыни. Прикрывает глаза и пытается выровнять дыхание. Тело горит, в голове туман, а под веками взрываются фейерверки.  
Внезапно на живот падает влажное полотенце.  
— Оботрись, — голос Сехуна звучит откуда-то от двери. Тэмин с трудом открывает глаза и смотрит в его сторону. Сехун стоит, оперевшись плечом о косяк и чистит зубы. Но у Тэмина нет сил, он выжат до последней капли, он не сможет поднять руки. Сехун понимает его взгляд без слов. Хмыкает, уходит в ванную, а вернувшись, садится на кровати и берёт в руки полотенце. Он обтирает осторожно, медленно, чтобы ни капельки не осталось. Сбрасывает полотенце на пол и укрывает Тэмина одеялом.  
— Стой, — Тэмин ловит Сехуна за руку, когда тот собирается уйти. — А ты?  
— Сам справлюсь, — хмыкает Сехун и внезапно мягко высвобождает свою руку. Тэмин хочет привстать, чтобы вернуть его, но тело будто свинцом наливается и он продолжает лежать. Ему стыдно, что он один получал удовольствие и ничем не мог отплатить. Он бы хотел отблагодарить Сехуна, ведь каким бы стрёмным ублюдком он не казался, он сдержал обещание. И подарил Тэмину незабываемую ночь, помог ему открыть новые стороны себя и принёс неизведанное наслаждение. А Тэмин краснел, смущался и принимал всё, что с ним делали.

Он почти засыпает, когда слышит рэйновский хит. Это Чонин, надо доползти и ответить, он же будет волноваться и ругаться. Тэмин делает несколько попыток подняться, но он слишком устал. И всё равно откидывает одеяло и встаёт, на нетвердых ногах подходит к груде одежды и вытаскивает из джинсов телефон.  
— Я просил предупредить, если решишь уйти, — с ходу налетает Чонин. — Мне пришлось идти к Мункю!  
— Извини, мне было немного не до того, — Тэмин поднимается и застывает, когда видит себя в зеркале. Воплощенное грехопадение — волосы растрепались, несколько прядок прилипли ко лбу, глаза горят, на шее цветут засосы. Ниже Тэмин смотреть не рискует. Чонин что-то ещё говорит о безрассудности лучшего друга, когда в спальню заходит Сехун. В коротком полотенце, обернутом вокруг бёдер, с полотенцем на голове, он выглядит как герой манги. В два шага он преодолевает расстояние до Тэмина, отнимает телефон и этим своим командным тоном говорит Чонину (тэмин представляет, как закипит друг после этого).  
— Тэмин занят и не может говорить. Позвоните позже.  
Тэмин ловит взглядом несколько капель, сорвавшихся с груди Сехуна. Следит, как другие скользят до самого полотенца. Поднимает взгляд и смотрит Сехуну в глаза. Тот уже сбросил звонок и так же следит за Тэмином. Тэмин прикрывает глаза на мгновение, делает шаг вперёд и, встав на цыпочки, целует в губы — первый раз за эту ночь. Он пытается вложить в этот поцелуй всю свою благодарность и облегчение, что Сехун оказался таким, каким представлялся — надежным и заботливым.  
Сехун улыбается и притягивает Тэмина ближе, скользя языком глубже.

Засыпают они под одним одеялом, прижимаясь друг к другу (тэмин прижимается чуть сильнее).

***

Тэмин просыпается от неслабого тычка в плечо. С трудом открывает глаза и несколько секунд смотрит перед собой, чтобы понять, где он. Незнакомая стена какого-то светло-бежевого цвета, окно с жалюзи, чье-то лицо. Тэмин промаргивается — лицо не исчезает, только становится недовольным и что-то говорит. Медленно проступают брови — насупленные, густые, после — розовые губы и острый подбородок, губы двигаются.  
— Будильник твой, — больше читает, чем слышит Тэмин. — Выключи его.  
Сон как рукой снимает. Бар, Сехун, такси, секс, снова секс — события ночи яркими всполохами мерцают перед глазами. Стыд, смущение, снова стыд, очень много смущения — Тэмин зажмуривается. Он надеется, что если спрячется под одеяло, то всё это исчезнет, а он снова окажется в своей квартире. Но одеяло срывают и чуть не в лицо пихают телефон.  
— Выключи, потом спать будешь, — голос у Сехуна злой и хриплый со сна. Тэмин кивает и берет в руки телефон, чтобы сбросить будильник, но вспоминает, что сегодня четверг и ему на пару к профессору Чону, и если он не заявится, тот не допустит его к экзамену. Уже пригрозил, что даже за опоздание будет снимать баллы с итоговой оценки. Тэмин соскакивает с кровати, мчится к ванной, но в коридоре вспоминает, что не знает, где она. И что ему негде взять запасную одежду, а домой заскочить он не успевает. Он прикладывается головой к стене, да побольнее, чтобы выбить из головы дурь и туман.  
— Полегче, у меня стены тонкие, — Сехун выходит следом — невыспавшийся, растрепанный, но всё ещё поразительно сексуальный. — Душ прими сначала.  
— У меня... — Тэмин собирается с духом — при виде голого Сехуна тело реагирует очень и очень неправильно. — Мне надеть нечего.  
Сехун смотрит на него немигающим взглядом. Тэмин почти уверен, что в его голове вертятся мысли вроде "что за дебил", "наглый какой" и "зачем я вообще в это ввязался". Он уже готов сказать, что ничего страшного, он возьмет вчерашнюю одежду и в ней пойдёт на маркетинговые исследования, он напишет Чонину и тот прихватит с собой запасные вещи, перед этим обругает, конечно, но если позвонить сейчас, то он всё успеет. И ещё очень хочется сказать "оденься, пожалуйста, мне ужасно неловко и, кажется, у меня встаёт".  
— Трусы возьми в нижнем ящике, там от Чунмёна остались нераспакованные, — Сехун проходит мимо Тэмина в ванную и не закрывает дверь. — Там же возьми майку, а с джинсами твоими ничего не случилось.  
Тэмин сглатывает. Ему ни за что не понять, что происходит в головах у людей.  
Но он идёт обратно в спальню, достаёт трусы и они ему подходят (и почему-то проскальзывает шальная мысль посмотреть на нижнее белье Сехуна, но хватит с Тэмина безумств на этой неделе). Из ванной доносится звук смываемой воды — Тэмин оборачивается на дверь и вдруг решается открыть шкаф Сехуна. Он доверху набит вещами — модные майки вперемешку с мягкими спортивными штанами, отдельная полка под джинсы, везде распиханы какие-то дурацкие пижамы. В платяном шкафу висят костюмы, белоснежные и нежно-голубые рубашки с брюками с острыми стрелками, пара розовых каких-то шелковых сорочек (Тэмин не удерживается и проводит рукой по холодной ткани). То ли часть вещей принадлежит тому самому Чунмёну, то ли в Сехуне уживаются ленивая модная задница и сногсшибательный папочка. Тэмин, правда, видел только одну сторону.  
— Ну ты идешь в душ? — Тэмин вздрагивает, когда слышит голос Сехуна, и наугад вытягивает из шкафа майку, цветастую, безразмерную и, слава богу, не дизайнерскую. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Майку беру, — Тэмин прижимает её к груди и не поворачивается к Сехуну, всё ещё немного побаиваясь его.   
— Это моя, а не Чунмёна, — Сехун подходит ближе. Тэмин может чувствовать запах его зубной пасты и лосьона после бритья.  
— Я не разбираюсь, — Тэмин не поднимает головы, но это за него делает Сехун. Смотрит насмешливо, кажется, у него улучшилось настроение после пробуждения. И вдруг целует — в нос, звонко-звонко, аж причмокивает. Тэмин отскакивает и вытирается ладонью, пытаясь всем своим лицом выразить недоумение и шок.  
— Иди в душ, — повторяет Сехун и выходит из комнаты — всё такой же голый и довольный собой. А Тэмин смотрит ему вслед и откровенно не понимает, что сейчас произошло. 

В ванной, прямо возле батареи баночек и бутылочек, его ждут одноразовая бритва и зубная щетка, явно сворованная из самолета. Тэмин смотрит на них с небольшой долей восхищения. Закрывает на всякий случай дверь и только после идёт душ. Тёплая вода расслабляет и Тэмин едва не засыпает вновь, потому что он вчера выдохся, хотя ничего и не делал. Но тут дверца открывается, впуская холод и сехуново "спинку потереть". Тэмин чуть не подскальзывается от неожиданности, но рука Сехуна ловит его за локоть и удерживает на месте.  
— Какого хрена?! — Тэмин смаргивает воду и поворачивается к Сехуну. — Ты как вошёл?  
— Это мой дом, — Сехун улыбается и отпускает Тэмина. — И я умею вскрывать замки.  
— Больной, — Тэмин выключает воду и вылезает из душевой. — На голову.  
— Я там завтрак тебе поставил, — Сехун выходит из ванной и через секунду в дверь влетает полотенце. — Не благодари.  
Тэмин не знает, чего ему хочется больше — самому удавиться или удавить Сехуна.

— И часто ты к себе парней приводишь? — Тэмин не смотрит на Сехуна, задавая вопрос, ковыряется в рисе и катает пареные овощи по тарелке. — У тебя прямо всё готово — и белье, и щетка, и бритва.  
— Редко, вообще-то, — Сехун улыбается и отпивает из кружки. С улыбкой он выглядит совсем невинным и милым, ничем не выдает в себе доминанта, и это немного мешает Тэмину. Он никак не может совместить двух Сехунов в одного и это нехило раздражает. — Ешь скорее, а то опоздаешь в университет.  
— А ты на работу не опаздываешь? — огрызается Тэмин. Дневному Сехуну сопротивляться легче, он всё таки не пугает и морально не подавляет.  
— Я не работаю, — Сехун встаёт и Тэмин прикрывает глаза, ведь тот всё ещё не одет, что за фетиш — ходить дома голышом, Чонин хотя бы белье признает. — Я студент, вообще-то. Учусь в Сеульском университете.  
Тэмину требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Сехун сказал. Сеульский университет? Тот, который из большой тройки? Который SKY?   
Тот, в котором Тэмин прожигает жизнь уже третий год? Этот Сеульский университет?

— А ты где учишься? — спрашивает Сехун из спальни. — Может, тебя подбросить?  
— У тебя и машина есть? — Тэмин пытается не удивляться. Правда, пытается. Но с каждой минутой в обществе этого невыносимого человека это превращается в невыполнимую задачу.  
— Так тебя подбросить?  
Тэмин, выдохнув и потеряв остатки самоуважения, кричит "да, мне туда же". Сехун просит дать ему немного времени, и Тэмин не возражает, он за это время спокойно удавится чем-нибудь на кухне. Не дай бог Чонин увидит, как Тэмина кто-то подвозит, начнет приставать с расспросами, наверняка, будет злой, что его звонок сбросил какой-то хрен с горы, спросит, где этот хрен успел побывать и вообще. Может, ещё не поздно отказаться.  
Но в коридор выходит Сехун, зовёт Тэмина, и чёрт возьми, нельзя с самого утра выглядеть так сногсшибательно, это же просто университет, туда можно и в мятой позавчерашней футболке прийти и никто и слова не скажет. Чонин иногда в спортивных штанах приходит, а Тэмин — в мягких тапочках. Есть парни, которые выглядят так, словно прямо сейчас отправятся на Хондэ и это, в некотором роде, правда, потому что после пар они толпой идут гулять, им надо выглядеть так, чтобы привлекать девочек и предлагать рамён направо и налево. Но Сехун — это идеальная рубашка, отутюженные брюки, блестящие туфли и укладка. Будто не в универ едет, а на совещание киношных красавчиков, работающих в офисах на последнем этаже новомодного небоскреба. То ли Сехун старательно выстраивает образ, чтобы клеить девчонок и парней (и это работает!), то ли пересмотрел в детстве всяких сериалов с крутыми главными героями.  
Машина у него тоже работает на образ — она дорогая, идеально чистая и выглядит нереально круто. Тэмин хотел бы разбираться во всяких технических характеристиках, спросить о мощности двигателя или объёме бензобака, но в его жизни есть более интересные вещи. Сехун, улыбаясь совершенно издевательски, открывает перед ним дверь пассажирского сиденья. Тэмин почти готов развернуться и пойти пешком, потому что он не знает район, он не сориентируется, где тут метро или остановка. Но Сехун уходит к своей двери, и Тэмин, поглядев на часы, понимает, что лучше сесть и не вредничать, иначе придётся ползать перед профессором Чоном на коленях.   
Сехун надевает солнцезащитные очки и плавно выруливает на дорогу. Он не слушает музыку в дороге, не разговаривает, только сжимает руль и смотрит по сторонам на каждом повороте, притормаживая, как вчерашний выпускник автошколы. На светофорах он стартует рвано, не дожимая педаль, и Тэмин хватается за ручку двери и выдыхает, когда Сехун расслабляется до следующего красного света. Он выглядит круто, когда ведет машину, несмотря на свою явную неуверенность, и Тэмин пытается врать себе, что он не засматривается на его профиль, ведь ночью ему было совсем не до этого. И в профиль Сехун потрясающе красивый, у него идеальная линия челюсти, её можно демонстрировать как челюсть мечты в клиниках пластической хирургии, и нос у него прямой и идеальный, и кончик самую малость вздернутый, и это мило. Тэмин отворачивается, когда ему кажется, что он смотрит неприлично долго, но через минуту или меньше он возвращает взгляд. Какие же всё таки у Сехуна пушистые ресницы, сёстры Чонина обзавидовались бы.   
Тэмин испытывает ужасное желание коснуться его скул и челюсти губами, но давит в зародыше, ему бы забыть всё, что сегодня было, это же всё на один раз. Это немного печально, ведь он не секса искал, а романтики, но с Сехуном явно ничего не получится. Он непонятный и странный, Тэмин такое не любит, и не любит, когда в машине тихо, хочется подпевать радио или пританцовывать, а Сехун скучный. Опасный, непредсказуемый и скучный. Вот такое сочетание.

— Приехали, — говорит Сехун, заворачивая на парковку. Несмотря на опасения Тэмина, он паркуется довольно быстро и ровно, вставая между маленькой и компактной Киа и роскошным Бентли. Его Ауди выглядит неким переходным звеном от скромной корейской машинки до люксового автомобиля. Тэмин выходит, мысленно благодаря Сехуна, что тот не пытается казаться крутым, как Цзытао, постоянно подъезжающий к главному входу универа, чтобы покрасоваться своей малышкой. Тэмин бы не пережил, если бы ему пришлось выходить из чужой машины на глазах у толпы людей, среди которых обязательно найдутся друзья Чонина. Сехун оставляет очки в машине и достаёт с заднего сиденья рюкзак, совсем не вяжущийся с его костюмом.   
— Ну, мой номер у тебя есть, — он говорит это так просто, так спокойно, Тэмин завидует этой расслабленности. — Звони, если захочешь повторить.  
Тэмин вспыхивает и отворачивается, прячет руки в карманы, чувствуя, что ладони вспотели. А Сехун продолжает как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Или если решишь вернуть майку. Она мне нравится, так что не подарю.  
Он уходит, усмехнувшись своей очень остроумной речи, а Тэмин пытается успокоить сердце, внезапно решившее покинуть его тело через грудную клетку.  
Это ему сейчас предложили что? Секс без обязательств или возможность построить отношения? Или просто дружбу? Или всё же секс?

Поэтому у Тэмина очень долго никого нет — он просто не понимает, чего от него хотят люди.

Чонин встречает его недовольным взглядом, но убирает сумку, чтобы Тэмин мог приземлиться рядом. Протягивает ему рюкзак и утыкается обратно в телефон. Не надо заглядывать, чтобы знать, что он переписывается либо с Сучжон, либо с Мункю. Тэмин даже благодарен, что его игнорируют, — он пока не готов к расспросам. К паре он тоже не готов, и это сродни подписанию себе смертного приговора, но, к счастью, профессор Чон отсутствует, вместо него семинар проведет молодой и симпатичный аспирант Ли Джинки. Он опрашивает по списку, внимательно слушает и не задает ужасные и каверзные вопросы в духе профессора. Он мягко улыбается, подбадривает тех, кто стесняется отвечать, подшучивает над теми, кто не готов, но не записывает фамилии. Тэмин со спокойной совестью затыкает уши наушниками и укладывается головой на парту — он знает, что его опрос не коснется.   
С Джинки они познакомились на первом курсе Тэмина — Тэмин всегда отличался способностью заводить друзей одного с ним психологического возраста (близкого к отметке восемь лет) или старше. Он совсем не любил, когда с ним нянчились, но с хёнами и нунами ему было гораздо комфортнее общаться. Тогда, на первом курсе, он сразу же попал под крылышко Джонхёна, а через него сблизился с Джинки. Джонхён заприметил его в столовой и не преминул подсесть и познакомиться.  
— Я Джонхён, учусь на четвёртом курсе, могу всё тут тебе показать.   
Позже он объяснил, что Тэмин выглядел мило, как цыпленок, попавший в большой мир, за что получил острым локтём по рёбрам. Джинки тогда сказал, что так ему и надо. И улыбнулся — так мягко и светло, что, кажется, несколько человек в радиусе десятка километров излечились от рака, их волосы выздоровели, а мир стал ярче и добрее.   
Ли Джинки — если вкратце — это мягкие волосы, улыбки, дурацкие шутки и нереальная, анимешная неловкость. Тэмин пару раз едва не умер от разрыва сердца, когда Джинки рядом с ним поскользнулся, описал дикую дугу ногой и удержал равновесие с помощью проходящего мимо преподавателя. Это одновременно пугало и умиляло.  
Если начистоту — Джинки был первой университетской любовью Тэмина. Заботливый и всезнающий, он казался идеальным сонбэ, примерным семпаем из манги. Он приходил к Тэмину домой (тогда он ещё жил у родителей) и помогал со сложными предметами. Учил новому, тому, чему не научат в университете, рассказывал истории из своей студенческой жизни и приобщал Тэмина к подработкам. Встречаться они так и не начали — после нескольких свиданий Джинки слился, сказав, что Тэмин для него милый донсен, не более.  
— Когда я с тобой трахался, ты так не думал, — обиженно бросил Тэмин, прежде чем скинуть звонок. "Ты и тогда был милым" — сообщение от Джинки ни капли не помогало. Они перестали общаться на какое-то время, но Джонхён быстро их помирил и всё вернулось на круги своя.

Громко звенит звонок и группа, с шумом собравшись, ринулась в коридор, чтобы обсудить, как им всем сегодня повезло, этот аспирант такой хороший, такой лапочка (девочки вздыхают и оглядываются, не вышел ли он из кабинета). Чонин расталкивает Тэмина, чтобы тот просыпался и выходил вместе со всеми, и всё ещё ничего не говорит. Тэмин украдкой вытирает рот и поднимается.  
— А вас, студент Ли Тэмин, я попрошу остаться, — говорит Джинки, когда Тэмин проходит мимо. Тэмин послушно останавливается и поворачивается к аспиранту.  
— Чего тебе?  
— Постеснялся бы так ходить по университету, — Джинки вытаскивает телефон, открывает фронтальную камеру и показывает Тэмину. — Или хочешь, чтобы тебе завидовали?  
— Твою ж мать... — Тэмин испуганно осматривает два ярких засоса, агрессивно привлекающих внимание к его шее. — Я забыл про них.  
— Бывает, — Джинки усмехается. — Рад, что у тебя всё хорошо в личной жизни, но не афишируй это в стенах университета.  
Он уходит, продолжая посмеиваться, и, кажется, что-то печатает в катоке (лишь бы не Джонхёну!). Тэмин с опозданием кричит вслед:  
— Нет у меня личной жизни!

— Джинки-хён прав, постеснялся бы, — говорит Чонин, когда Тэмин выходит, кое-как прикрыв засосы пластырями. Пластыри не помогают и выглядят ещё хуже — когда Тэмин их брал, они остались единственные, с поняшами. Но лучше уж сказать правду — что других не было, чем краснеть, что кто-то (чёрт бы побрал!) метит его.  
— Тебя спросить забыл, — огрызается Тэмин. — И я думал, что ты меня игноришь.  
— Игнорил, пока Воншик не сказал мне, что ты ушёл с каким-то красавчиком. С каких пор ты решил вести грешную и разгульную жизнь?  
Тэмин раздраженно ведёт плечом и уходит вперёд — следующей у них идёт психология рекламы, надо успеть занять задние парты, чтобы спокойно доспать.  
— Это он вчера скинул мой звонок? — Чонин не отстаёт от него даже на паре. — Тебе хоть понравилось? Ты хоть имя его знаешь? Вы ещё увидитесь или это только на раз? Слушай, Тэмин, а вдруг он это, зараженный? Тебе надо провериться!  
— Отвали, Ким Чонин, и без тебя хреново, — Тэмин щипает друга за бедро, чтобы тот замолчал. — Если я расскажу, тебе не понравится услышанное.  
Он в следующую же секунду жалеет о своих словах, потому что Чонин начинает наседать усерднее. Он заваливает идиотскими вопросами, заботливо интересуется, предохранялись ли они, и совсем не обращает внимания на то, как на него смотрят сидящие перед ними одногруппники. Тэмин жалеет, что Чонин не игнорирует его, как утром.

Перед завершением пары (обязательно запишите задание на дом и только посмейте не сдать!) телефон вибрирует о входящем звонке. Высвечивается фото Сехуна и подпись "папочка". Тэмин молниеносно переворачивает экраном вниз и молится всем богам, чтобы Чонин ничего не заметил. Но тот занят перепиской с Сучжон и не обращает внимания на друга, для него важнее решить, на какой фильм он пойдет. Тэмин переворачивает телефон только когда вибрация прекращается. Заходит в контакты и меняет "папочка" на "не брать трубку". Удаляет фото Сехуна (и господи, он что, специально так позировал, чтобы ключицы было видно? это подло), удивляясь, когда он только успел, и долго смотрит на "заблокировать контакт". Может, это значительно облегчило бы ему жизнь, он бы скоро забыл об этой встрече, Чонин тоже, и все вокруг бы забыли, и он снова стал бы изнывать без отношений. Но ему хочется стабильности, романтики, вот как у Чонина с Сучжон, у них всё спокойно, он тоже хочет на скучных парах выбирать фильм и обсуждать кафешки, а не вот это вот!  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, приходит сообщение от "не брать трубку". Тэмин открывает с большой осторожностью. "Представляю это на тебе и не могу удержать себя в руках". Следом — фотография какого-то широкого розового ошейника с круглым колокольчиком. Тэмин в панике сворачивает сообщения и долго-долго смотрит на фотографию собак на заставке, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Что он только что думал о спокойствии?

Во время обеда приходят ещё два сообщения — тоже с ошейниками, у одного из них ещё и поводок. Тэмин надеется, что дальше этого фотографии не зайдут. К его радости, Чонин всё ещё стоит в очереди за едой, значит, Тэмин может быстро удалить всё, и номер заблокировать, и дыхание выровнять, участившееся от негодования и паники. Это можно посчитать за сексуальное домогательство? Наверное, да, но он же не пойдёт жаловаться в полицию, дурак он, что ли. Может, если один раз попросить такое не присылать, Сехун прекратит. Вдруг он понимает человеческий язык, ночью с этим проблем не было. Тэмин разминает шею и пальцы, чтобы написать огромное сообщение, как вдруг его взгляд цепляется за мелькнувшие мимо брюки со стрелками. Невольно голова поворачивается вслед за ними и... Чёрт возьми, это Сехун, и он садится всего в паре столиков от него, здоровается со старшекурсниками и отбирает чей-то обед, но никто не обижается. Тэмин хочется отвернуться, но не может — Сехун с друзьями совсем другой. Не насмешливо-снисходительный, не опасный, а... игривый? Как ребенок, он шутит с ними, несильно бьёт маленького хёна, который зачем-то кусает его за плечо, и смеётся. Как его маленький рот так сильно раскрывается при смехе, Тэмин не понимает, и для него загадка, куда деваются его глаза, почему они так сильно сжимаются, и почему он совсем не выглядит страшным, когда так сильно смеётся. Чонин с Тэмином преображаются в горных троллей, когда хохочут, почему это не работает с Сехуном? И почему у него такая прямая осанка, эй, ты же в универе, тут можно и согнуться в три погибели, и так будет даже лучше. Тэмин думает, что выглядит странно, извернувшись в сторону чужого стола, ведь каждый, кто посмотрит на него, скажет, что он пялится, а это не так, он не пялится, он изучает. Знай врага в лицо, как говорится, он должен знать, когда можно нанести удар своим сообщением, кстати, о сообщении... Тэмин отворачивается, чтобы снова взять в руки телефон и натыкается на нечитаемый взгляд Чонина. Тот неподвижно сидит напротив и в упор рассматривает, не говоря ни слова. После перевод взгляд на Сехуна — тот очень громко восклицает "ну Бэкхён-хён!" и, кажется, подскакивает с места.  
— Это он, да? — спрашивает Чонин после нескольких минут напряженной тишины. Тэмин пытается есть чачжанмён, но лапша в горло не лезет, поэтому он просто ковыряется палочками в тарелке. Чонин же ест, преувеличенно громко хлюпая и стуча палочками. В его тарелке уже меньше половины, когда он задает вопрос. У Тэмина же еды не уменьшилось ни на грамм, и это тревожный звоночек — как для Тэмина, так и для его друзей.  
— Не знаю, о ком ты, там куча людей, — бормочет Тэмин, не поднимая глаз. — И вообще, ты мне есть мешаешь своими звуками.  
— Не переводи тему, — отмахивается Чонин. — Я твой друг, я должен знать. А вдруг он тебя обидит? Или ещё что хуже — разболтает универу, что ты гей?  
— Ты успешно выполняешь эту работу за него, — морщится Тэмин. — Ещё громче повтори, а то, кажется, тот столик не расслышал. Да и кто не знает этого?  
— Я серьёзно, Тэмин, — Чонин откладывает палочки и складывает руки на столе. — Раньше у тебя были препод и Джинки-хён, у них хоть мозги есть. А этот? Богатенький красавчик, привыкший получать всё по щелчку пальцев. Он поиграет с тобой и бросит, оставив с разбитым сердцем. Поэтому я должен удостовериться, что он нормальный и не будет тебя обижать.  
— Ким Чонин, прекрати драматизировать, — Тэмин закатывает глаза и встаёт изо стола. — Я не героиня дорамы, и мир не дорама, прекрати нести чушь.  
— А ты попробуй докажи мне обратное, — фыркает Чонин и возвращается к еде. — Чжинри сказала Сучжон, что какой-то парень подвёз тебя на классной машине.  
— Для Чжинри всё крутая машина, что не раздолбанная тачка её отца, — Тэмин закидывает рюкзак на плечо и выходит из столовой, так и не пообедав. Потом заскочит в кафе перед работой, не помрёт. А вот Ким Чонину стоило бы поперхнуться своим чачжанмёном и опрокинуть его на штаны.

После пар Тэмин вытаскивает телефон, чтобы позвонить Минхо и спросить, пойдёт ли тот с ним в кафе, но видит пустое окно сообщения для абонента "не брать трубку". Верно, он хотел написать сообщение, чтобы Сехун отстал и перестал писать и вообще, прошлая ночь была ошибкой и они никогда к этому не вернутся, удали мой номер, а я удалю твой, но. Тэмину совершенно расхотелось рубить связи с Сехуном. Да, он всё ещё странный и непонятный, и Тэмину было бы намного проще, если бы они не переспали, потому что это всё ещё большой стресс для него (да, ему понравилось, но какой ценой!). Но кто знает, может, где-то глубоко в душе, под всем этим поведением мистера Грея-подростка скрывается вполне нормальный человек, с которым можно посмотреть боевички, покидаться поп-корном, напиться в баре и прыгнуть с парашютом. Ну, или за руки подержаться, почему нет, у него такие большие ладони. Так, стоп, Ли Тэмин, остановись, дальше не надо представлять.  
Минхо не отвечает, и Тэмин с запозданием вспоминает, что у того тренировки, а Кибом, скорее всего, вместе с ним, сидит на трибунах, уткнувшись в телефон, делая вид, что ему не интересен баскетбол. Эти двое старше его на курс и, сколько Тэмин их знает, всегда ходят вдвоем. Никто и никогда не видел их в университете по отдельности. В прошлом году Кибом, напившись, признался Тэмину, что они с Минхо встречаются, и для Тэмина это откровение было настолько ценным, что он обнял Кибома и так на нем и заснул. Их познакомил Минхо, с которым его познакомил Джонхён. Минхо — лучший друг Джонхёна с чёрт знает каких времен, они вместе учились в школе, ходили в качалку и дрались за Кибома на первом курсе. Это Тэмину тоже рассказывает Кибом. Минхо для Тэмина быстро стал кем-то вроде старшего брата, при том, что у Тэмина есть уже родной, такой же дебил, у них это семейное. Минхо тоже дурак, и тут он скорее относится к друзьям одного с Тэмином психологического возраста. Они вместе гоняли мяч, играли в компьютерные игры у Минхо дома, подшучивали над Кибомом и иногда принимали в свой лагерь Джонхёна, тот как-то больше Кибома защищал. Но больше всех Тэмин всё равно любил Кибома — просто потому что. Тут не было причин, Тэмин его просто выделял и особенно относился, хотя, конечно, выражал это совершенно по-идиотски, всячески издеваясь над ним и разыгрывая. А Кибом, кажется, это понимал и никогда не обижался, за что Тэмин любил его ещё больше.

В кафе он идёт в одиночку — это огорчает, но лучше так, чем с Чонином, тот ведь опять пристанет. А Тэмин хочет спокойствия, он его с самого утра ищет, ему надо привести мысли в порядок, а как это сделаешь, если не выспался и злой? Колокольчик над головой звенит, когда он открывает дверь и машет рукой Хаён, милой старшекласснице, подрабатывающей официанткой. Она высокая и стеснительная, из-за короткой стрижки она выглядит старше своих лет, из-за чего некоторые студенты делают ей весьма нескромные предложения, а она может только краснеть и молчать. Но с тех пор, как Тэмин с друзьями стал сюда ходить, он не даёт её обижать, они все воспринимают её, как младшую сестренку. И она за это относится к ним с благоговейной благодарностью, в которую входит одна порция кофе в подарок. Они, конечно, отказываются, они же джентльмены, но не очень рьяно.   
Хаён кивает ему и просит подождать минутку. Тэмин не против, он как раз сходит в уборную и займет своё любимое местечко в углу возле кухни. Они всегда занимают этот столик, потому что еда не успевает распространить свой аромат по всему кафе, а ещё сюда редко кто садится, поэтому никогда не приходится искать новое место. Когда он садится, Хаён уже подбегает к нему с меню и негромко говорит, что не рекомендовала бы сегодня брать манду и ттокпокки, лучше уж взять тансуюк или суп. Тэмин соглашается на суп и кимпаб и пока она записывает в блокнот, расспрашивает об учёбе и семье. Хаён тараторит, что всё у неё хорошо, ей внезапно очень понравилось учить английский и она по ночам смотрит мультики с корейскими субтитрами. Тэмин хочет сказать, что по ночам спать надо, как слышит знакомый голос.  
— Хаёни, принеси ещё пару бутылок колы, пожалуйста.  
— Сейчас, Сехун-оппа, — отвечает она и, извинившись перед Тэмином, убегает к бару.  
Тэмин привстаёт, чтобы ещё раз осмотреть сидящих в кафе. У двери сидит какой-то мужчина, чуть правее — три школьницы, ещё правее — студенты, у самого окна — мужчина с ноутбуком. Слева от двери двое иностранцев, дальше — женщина с чашкой кофе, и там, в глубине — Тэмин резко садится, чтобы его не увидели.  
Потому что Хаён подходит к столику и Сехун, улыбнувшись ей, забирает бутылки и обещает оставить щедрые чаевые.  
Он что, решил специально преследовать Тэмина? Откуда он знает, что Тэмин сюда ходит? Для чего это, хочет посмеяться над ним, поиздеваться, или что? Тэмин с подозрением смотрит в сторону его столика и ждёт, что Сехун будет присылать дурацкие сообщения или повернется и помашет рукой, но ничего не происходит. Хаён приносит ему заказ и тут же уходит к новым посетителям, а Тэмин всё следит за Сехуном. Иногда бросает быстрые взгляды на экран телефона, вдруг он не услышал вибрацию, но ничего не меняется. Сехун болтает с друзьями, иногда вдруг начинает говорить на китайском и ему кто-то отвечает, дозаказывает ещё закусок и ведёт себя так, словно он тут каждый день отдыхает.

Спустя час пристального наблюдения Тэмин не выдерживает и подзывает Хаён. Она кивает и подходит только тогда, когда поток готовых блюд заканчивается. Тэмин предлагает ей присесть и попить кофе, он её угостит, но она отказывается, говоря, что Сехун-оппа уже угостил её.  
— А что за Сехун-оппа? — спрашивает Тэмин, надеясь, что он не звучит как-нибудь подозрительно. Он даже громко отпивает из чашки, пытаясь выглядеть максимально расслабленно и непринужденно. Хаён, словно ничего не замечая, радостно отвечает, что они с Сехуном учились в одной школе, даже немного дружили, а потом он выпустился.   
— Он часто сюда приходит с друзьями. Они у него китайцы, двое на языковых курсах ещё, а двое на первом курсе. Он им тут с домашкой помогает.  
— Да? — Тэмин хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить Сехуна в другие дни, но не выходит, потому что он не смотрит по сторонам, когда сидит с друзьями, не обращает внимания на окружающий мир и даже если мимо пройдёт Рэйн, Тэмин его не заметит.  
— Да, я удивлена, что ты его раньше не видел, — Хаён поправляет чёлку и оглядывается в зал, вдруг кто зовёт. — Вы же вместе в прошлом году выкинули отсюда того старшекурсника-извращенца выкидывали, помнишь?  
— Какого старшекурсника? — Тэмин напрягает память, но его усилия разбиваются о голос Сехуна.  
— Хаёни, мы пошли! — Сехун стоит у двери и машет рукой, широкая улыбка преображает его до неузнаваемости.  
— Пока, оппа! — Хаён машет ему в ответ и Тэмин не успевает спрятаться. Сехун его замечает и перестает на мгновение улыбаться. А потом машет и ему.  
Тэмин пытается свалиться под стол и там умереть.

Внезапно Тэмин часто видит Сехуна в тех местах, в каких совсем не ожидает его встретить.   
В любимом собачьем кафе, куда его тащит Чонин, потому что соскучился по своим собакам. Они часто там бывают — собаки Тэмина слишком старые, чтобы так с ними играть, а пудели Чонина у бабули за городом. Там же работает Тэён-нуна — она даёт им чуть больше вкусняшек для собак и с радостью таскает Тэмина за щёки. Приносит им их любимцев — пушистых бишонов-фризе, похожих на два облака. Они ласковые и милые, любят, когда их обнимают и чмокают в нос. Тэмин едва не катается по полу в обнимку со своим малышом Виви. Тэён-нуна, проходя мимо, смеётся над ним, говоря, что он чуть старше щенка. Тэмин не отрицает. Но вдруг собака вырывается и убегает с тявканьем, носится вокруг чьих-то длинных ног и радостно виляет хвостиком. Тэмин поднимается с пола и хочет её подозвать обратно, но не может и рта раскрыть. Длинные ноги сгибаются в коленях, склоняя над собаченькой гигантское тело в розовом пуловере. Без идеальной укладки, в очках в толстой оправе Сехун совсем на себя не похож. Тэмин трёт глаза, надеясь, что ему кажется.  
— О, Сехунни, ты уже уходишь? — Тэён-нуна треплет его по голове, а когда он встаёт, то не достает до его макушки, даже становясь на цыпочки. — Не делай так, не расстраивай нуну!  
— Я пойду, мне ещё надо заскочить к Юне-нуне и помочь ей с доставкой венков, — Сехун улыбается как настоящий нуна-киллер (уж тэмин-то видит).  
— Смотрю, ты уже совсем оправился, — Тэён провожает его до дверей, а облако шерсти носится у него между ног, не давая уйти. — Я рада за тебя.  
— Я в порядке, — Сехун наклоняется и целует её в щёку. Тэмин не может отвести от них пристального взгляда. Это совсем не похоже на Сехуна, которого он знает (знает ли?). Сехун чувствует, что на него смотрят и оборачивается. Его губы ломаются в неловкой улыбке и он выбегает из кафешки, не попрощавшись. Когда Тэён-нуна поворачивается к Тэмину, тот делает, что не смотрел на них и вообще, он играет с маленьким пуделем.

В их любимом кинотеатре он тоже сталкивается с Сехуном. Тот очень долго стоит у аппарата с поп-корном, болтая с Ёнхо, флиртуя с подходящими девочками и помогая им в выборе сладкой кукурузы. Мункю с Квонхо и Чонином удивленно смотрят на застывшего Тэмина и чуть ли не за руки тащат в зал, они опаздывают на сеанс. В кино Тэмин понемногу расслабляется — под выстрелы, взрывы, крики и громкую музыку он почти засыпает. Но едва они выходят, он вновь мрачнеет — Сехун ещё тут, стоит и треплется. Друзья лениво обмениваются впечатлениями, один зевая, второй — потирая глаза, заболевшие из-за 3д-очков, а третий — доедая пачку медовых чипсов. Тэмин не слышит, что они говорят ему. Кажется, что Сехун следит за ним и специально мозолит глаза. Мало ему идиотских сообщений, полных извращенских картинок и грязных намеков. Решил совсем Тэмина добить своим якобы милым видом. Тэмин на это не поведётся! Он видит его насквозь — Сехун просто хочет, чтобы Тэмин привык к его виду и стал по нему вдруг скучать и отвечать на сообщения в том же тоне. Не дождётся! Тэмин медленно закипает, буравя Сехуна взглядом, а тому хоть бы хны. Чонин с Мункю уже махнули на него рукой и отошли в сторону. Но Сехун прощается с Ёнхо и уходит, даже не посмотрев на него, и Тэмин, ещё не остыв, подходит к Ёнхо. Когда-то они неплохо общались, в старшей школе вместе прогуливали самостоятельную подготовку, чтобы поиграть в компьютерном клубе. Но поступив в разные университеты, перестали общаться и здоровались лишь по старой привычке.   
— Ты его знаешь? — Тэмин задает вопрос сразу после приветствия и обмена вежливым вопросами о житье-бытье.  
— Сехуна-то? Да, конечно, мы хорошие друзья, — Ёнхо улыбается и начинает рассказывать, как они с Сехуном познакомились в старшей школе. Увиделись случайно на баскетбольном матче между школами. Ёнхо ещё не очень хорошо говорил на корейском, а Сехун тратил всё время на изучение английского. На том и сошлись.   
— Сехун мне очень помог, — Ёнхо светится, когда рассказывает, и Тэмину от этого не по себе. — Он до сих пор помогает мне не ударить в грязь лицом перед девчонками. Я всё ещё плохо понимаю ваши эвфемизмы и намёки.  
— Хочешь сказать, он тут часто бывает?   
— Очень часто! Почаще вас, — Ёнхо подмигивает и отходит к покупателю. Тэмину очень хочется сострить, что у Сехуна деньжат побольше будет, чем у них всех троих, но некому поддержать шутку. Он возвращается к друзьям.  
Телефон вибрирует от входящего сообщения.   
"А со мной в кино ты бы никогда не заснул".  
"Ты грёбанный сталкер", отправляет Тэмин и злобно засосывает телефон в карман. Друзья делают вид, что ничего не видели.  
Но вечером Чонин по видеосвязи зачитывает ему лекцию, что пялиться на людей нельзя, нельзя так откровенно следить за ними и приставать к старым друзьям с расспросами. Тэмин посылает его ко всем чертям.

На выходных, катаясь на велосипеде, Тэмин снова видит Сехуна. Он слишком часто сталкивается с ним в коридорах университета, видит его в кафе у Хаён и у Тэён-нуны, и он ходит туда как ни в чем не бывало. Все говорят Тэмину, что Сехун тут частый гость, странно, что ты его раньше не замечал. Сложно не заметить такого красавчика.  
Чонин вторит им, говоря, что это у Тэмина любовь и она открыла ему глаза. Тэмин с ним не разговаривает.

На следующий день Тэмин спит на всех горизонтальных поверхностях и не обижается на Чонина. Тот тоже спит, но просыпается намного чаще — у него время от времени вибрирует телефон от сообщений. Удивительно, как Сучжон умудряется отлично учиться, быть любимицей суровых преподов и переписываться с этим дебилом. Проснувшись на очередной переменке и заметив, что Чонин не вылезает из переписки, Тэмин ни сколько не удивляется.  
— Выглядишь отвратительно, — Тэмин скидывает чей-то зад, примостившийся на краю его парты, не обращая внимания на чужие возражения. — У меня от тебя передоз сердечками случится.  
— Не спал ночью? — Чонин потягивается и встаёт — можно и в буфет сгонять за каким-нибудь сендвичем, он выспался. — Занимался непристойностями с высоким красавчиком?  
— Ничем я не занимался, — Тэмин идёт за ним. — То есть, занимался, но домашкой, а этого пришибленного не видел. И вообще-то я был дома.  
— О, это точно любовь, — Чонин смеётся и уворачивается от несущегося со всех ног первокурсника. — Чего это он пришибленный?  
— Какая тебе разница, — Тэмин отмахивается от него и переключает внимание не объявившегося рядом Мункю. Тот уже в курсе событий, но его шутки не такие частые и бестактные. У Мункю нет личной жизни, он знает, как тяжело, когда хочешь отношений, а все вокруг стебутся над тобой. Он с Тэмином заодно, он его не винит, ведь как иначе найдешь свою любовь? Не сидеть же сиднем и ждать, пока какая-нибудь знойная красотка попадет в сети твоего брутального очарования. Мункю его понимает, Мункю не станет смеяться, но и ему Тэмин не покажет сообщения от Сехуна. Из-за него он держит телефон на беззвучном режиме — этот пришибленный постоянно шлёт какую-то глупость, выводящую из себя. Полночи Тэмин представлял себе, как будет медленно и мучительно убивать Сехуна, потому что тот виноват в его бессонице. Он правда пытался заниматься и делать домашку первые полчаса. Потом прервался на аниме, устал, включил порно, чтобы расслабиться. Видео даже не началось, когда пришло сообщение от Сехуна. Тэмин не сразу понял, что это, пока не пришла вторая фотография. "Ты был самым дресированным котиком из всех". Кошачьи уши и анальная пробка с хвостом. Ошейники. Да за кого он его принимает?! Тэмин не стал отвечать на сообщения, а Сехуну, казалось, только того и надо было — он присылал огромные простыни текста, подробно описывая, что он будет делать с Тэмином, как и как долго. Порно смотреть расхотелось, аниме тоже. Тэмин попытался вернуться к домашке, пытался читать мангу и вебтуны, но постоянная вибрация отвлекала и раздражала. Тогда он решил лечь спать, но телефон продолжал принимать сообщения. "И всё таки кину его в чёрный список", подумал Тэмин и потянулся за смартфоном. Долго смотрел на количество входящих. Что будет, если он прочтет пару сообщений? Вряд ли все они описывают размер члена Сехуна и дрожащую дырочку Тэмина (какая же мерзость!). Тэмин прочёл их все. И до самого утра не мог уснуть, стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он начинал представлять всё описанное. Он не хотел этого, ему это не нравилось, но он ничего не мог поделать со своей фантазией.

— Привет, — проходя мимо, Сехун здоровается и улыбается самой вежливой своей улыбкой. Чонин с Мункю застывают посреди коридора и как идиоты пялятся ему вслед. Тэмин их понимает, он и правда сногсшибательный красавчик, умеющий подать свою красоту. А ещё Тэмин ускоряет шаг и не отвечает, потому что ещё немного — и он ударит Сехуна по лицу чем-нибудь тяжелым. Если у него не раздвоение личности, то его ничто не спасет от гнева Тэмина.   
— Вчера он не был таким охренительным, — говорит Чонин, занимая столик. Сегодня очередь Мункю и Тэмина идти за обедом, поэтому они скидывают сумки на стулья и идут занимать очередь. Студенты не торопятся с выбором еды, поэтому к кассе они продвигаются очень медленно. Тэмин рассматривает десерты, когда внезапно чувствует на своей заднице чужую руку. Огромную. Будь рядом Чонин, Тэмин бы даже внимания не обратил — это у них такие но хомо шутки. Но Мункю стоит перед ним и пересчитывает мелочь, найденную в кармане. Рука чуть сжимает ягодицу и Тэмин, к своему ужасу, узнаёт этот жест. И когда только успел.  
— Охренел что ли, — шипит он, оборачиваясь. Его совсем не радует перпектива дышать Сехуну в шею или задирать голову, но выбирая между этими двумя вариантами, он предпочитает задрать голову. — Тут столько людей!  
— Никто ничего не заметит, — Сехун улыбается невинно и мило, но руку не убирает — она поглаживает Тэмина по бедру, скрытая от чужих глаз самим Тэмином и маленьким хёном Сехуна, стоящим чуть впереди. — Если ты не будешь так резко реагировать.  
— Ты сексуальный маньяк, — Тэмин сбрасывает руку и очень хочет пнуть Сехуна как можно больнее, но тогда все обратят на них внимание. — Прекрати, — рука Сехуна возвращается на бедро и сжимает.  
— Прекращу, если пойдешь со мной на свидание, — Сехун приближается и Тэмину приходится отступить, чтобы тот не зажал его между собой и Мункю.   
— Иди к черту! — взрывается Тэмин. — Итак спать не давал, теперь с дурацкими предложениями лезешь. Да я!... Да я!...  
— Что, Минхо пожалуешься? — подаёт голос маленький хён. — Всё можно решить дракой, но с нашей стороны будут Чанёль и Кёнсу.  
— Не будет никто драться! — Тэмин в очередной раз спихивает руку Сехуна и обходит Мункю, чтобы между ним и Сехуном хоть кто-нибудь стоял. — Задрал.  
— Тебя ещё... — начинает Сехун, но Тэмин прикрикивает на него.  
— Заткнись уже!  
Он выходит из очереди и направляется к столику, громко топая. Чонин поднимает голову, когда он подходит. Видит, что Тэмин разъярен и без слов возвращается к смартфону. Смотрит какие-то видео и очень глупо ржёт, раздражая Тэмина.  
— Не хочу есть, — Тэмин подхватывает сумку и уходит из столовой. Вытаскивает телефон, чтобы включить музыку, но видит ещё одно входящее сообщение. Удивительно, что за всё утро Сехун прислал всего одно. Но открыв его (тэмин убеждает себя, что это вышло случайно), понимает, что оно пришло только что.  
"Прости. Я совсем разошёлся. Так как насчет свидания?"  
— Он неисправимый долбодятел, — Тэмин удаляет его, как и контакт. Всё таки Сехун его достал. А Тэмин был готов дать ему шанс! Ведь улыбка у Сехуна красивая, как ни крути. И он может быть милым и не надоедливым. Он заботится о друзьях, помогает им.  
А ещё он озабоченный подросток, который может думать только о сексе, и это бесит. Тэмин не только для потрахушек, он создан для любви и свиданий.  
"Ну так тебя позвали, чего ещё ты хотел?"  
Противный внутренний голос резонно остужает его пыл.  
"Но всё равно оно кончится сексом, и он снова будет доминировать".  
Тэмин возражает самому себе, ведь ему хочется романтики, а не литров смазки и презервативов.  
"А теперь скажи, что тебе не понравилось. Соври себе, как врал до этого".  
Тэмин мотает головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Он уже решил, что им с Сехуном не по пути, они слишком разные. Надо вернуть ему майку и трусы, чтобы вообще ничего о нём не напоминало.  
Тэмин пойдёт на это чертово свидание, чтобы поставить точку — пусть Сехун про него забудет, не пишет, не здоровается и в идеале свалит в Китай. А Тэмин будет жить спокойной жизнью, искать свою вторую половинку, плакаться Мункю в плечо, может даже попытается напиться с горя у Воншика в баре. Но в итоге всё у него будет хорошо, он встретит нормального человека, который будет держать его за руку, целовать и заботиться.   
Стремительным шагом Тэмин возвращается в столовую, сразу отыскивает идеально уложенную макушку Сехуна и подходит к нему. Хёны Сехуна замолкают, а маленький хён ещё и улыбается так, что хочется двинуть ему стулом. Сехун не сводит с Тэмина удивленных глаз. Его палочки замирают в воздухе и спустя мгновение медленно опускаются на поднос. Сехун начинает говорить одновременно с Тэмином.  
— Извини, я не собирался...   
— Куда и когда?  
Тэмин выпаливает вопрос и решительно смотрит на Сехуна. Хёны о чём-то перешептываются да обмениваются смешками, маленький хён пихает Сехуна в бок, чтобы отмер. А Сехун шокированно глядит на Тэмина в ответ и никак не может закрыть рот после недосказанной фразы.  
— Что? — наконец выдавливает он. Тэмин начинает жалеть и терять терпение.  
— Свидание. Когда и где?  
Лицо Сехуна в секунду озаряется и он расплывается в улыбке — одной из самых милых. Тэмин бы дрогнул, но он стойко решил не вестись на все его уловки.  
— Помнишь бар, где мы познакомились? Давай там. Сегодня в восемь.  
Тэмин кивает и разворачивается. Он не собирается смотреть, как сияет Сехун.  
Он может не выдержать.

Воншик кивает ему, едва Тэмин заходит в бар, и отворачивается к посетителям. Пятница, людей многовато, в основном — студенты и пара молодых преподов. Джинки среди них, он машет рукой и тут же отворачивается — он не один. Тэмин проходит мимо его столика к барной стойке, у которой Чимин пробивает чек для ранних пташек, уходящих, когда людей становится слишком много. Он улыбается Тэмину, очаровательный и милый, как плюшевая игрушка, и убегает работать дальше.  
— Ну разве он не прелесть, — говорит Тэмин, усаживаясь на стул. Воншик без слов ставит перед ним пиво и вопросительно глядит на пакет, лежащий на коленях. Тэмин отмахивается.  
— Если бы ты ему это сказал, твоя личная жизнь давно бы наладилась, — Воншик качает головой и хмыкает.  
— Каким образом?  
— Но ты для этого слишком тупой. Ждёшь кого-то?  
— Одного... человека, — Тэмин отпивает и заходится кашлем. — Чёрт, поперхнулся.  
— О, неужто свидание? С тем красавчиком?  
— Только вот ты не лезь, а, — Тэмин морщится и отпивает уже осторожнее. — Чонин меня уже достал своими расспросами и шутками.  
— Он волнуется о тебе.  
Тэмин не успевает ответить — слышит рядом знакомый голос, заказывающий коктейль. Он не спешит обернуться — это не свидание, он тут по делу, что бы себе не вообразил Сехун.  
— Давно ждешь? — спрашивает Сехун и он совсем не похож на того наглеца, каким был в прошлую встречу в этом баре. Тэмин ненавидит его перемены.  
— Довольно-таки, — сложно игнорировать недоумевающий взгляд Воншика, но у Тэмина получается. Он делает большой глоток и поворачивается к Сехуну, тому как раз поставили коктейль. — Это не свидание. Это деловая встреча.  
— Деловая? — Сехун выглядит растерянным и Тэмину внезапно нравится их обмен ролями. — И что ты хочешь обсудить?  
— Во-первых, вот твои вещи, — Воншик пытается прожечь в его руке дыру, пока Тэмин передает пакет. — Возвращаю, как ты и просил. Во-вторых, прекрати за мной следить. Я даже сходить никуда не могу, не наткнувшись на тебя!  
— Но я там часто бываю, — Сехун заглядывает в пакет и убирает его на барную стойку. — Может, это ты за мной ходишь?  
— С чего бы, я тебя терпеть не могу, — Тэмин отворачивается. — Короче, забирай свой пакет и уходи. И не пиши мне. Ничего мы повторять не будем. Тот раз был ошибкой, предлагаю его забыть и вообще делать вид, что друг друга не знаем.   
Тэмин не видит, как его слова ранят Сехуна. Он всё ниже опускает голову, чтобы никто не заметил, как кривится его лицо. Воншик обеспокоенно смотрит на друга, боясь, что тот вляпался, но Тэмину всё равно. Он допивает своё пиво, оставляет деньги и слезает со стула. Машет Чимину и направляется в сторону выхода — он сделал, что хотел, можно и домой. Там у него недосмотренный тайтл и недочитанная манга. И в Овервотч надо сгонять, уделать Квонхо, играя за мёрси.  
Но не успевает он дойти до двери, как его хватают за руку и тащат в сторону туалета. Слишком знакомая хватка.  
Тэмин пытается вырваться, но Сехун сильнее и, наверное, намного злее. Тэмин начинает бояться, что сорвал какие-то заслоны в его голове. Сехун впихивает его в кабинку, заходит и закрывает за собой дверь. Вот только изнасилования Тэмину не хватает в жизни. Сехун прижимает его к стенке, исписанной чьими-то номерами, признаниями в любви и матерными словесами. Тэмин старается не думать о том, что было на ней кроме надписей, иначе его стошнит. Он не поднимает взгляда на Сехуна, буравя взглядом его блестящие лаковые туфли, идеально сверкающие даже в тусклом свете туалета. Он всё ждёт, что Сехун что-нибудь сделает, боится, но ждёт. Однако Сехун прижимает его плечи к стенке, тяжело дышит и ничего не предпринимает.   
— Я буду кричать, — предупреждает Тэмин на всякий случай. И жалеет, потому что Сехун одной рукой обхватывает его за подбородок и заставляет смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Той ночью ты не был против некоторой грубости. Может, ты мазохист и выводишь меня из себя?  
— Извращенец, — Тэмин пытается сбросить его руку, но, разумеется, у него ничего не выходит. — Придумал себе больную фантазию.  
— Скажи честно, — Сехун приближается, нависает над Тэмином, давит на его плечи, заставляя скользить вниз по стенке. — Тебе было плохо той ночью? Тебе настолько не понравилось? Мне казалось, что ты наслаждался.  
— Я не... Да пусти ты! — Тэмину некомфортно говорить вверх, ему не нравится, что Сехун так очевидно его подавляет. — Дело не в той ночи!  
— А в чем тогда? — Сехун совсем близко, его губы почти касаются губ Тэмина, так и хочется поцеловать. Но Тэмин вжимается в стенку, чтобы не поддаться мимолетному желанию. Что-то внутри него призывает уже сдаться, пойти у Сехуна на поводу, ведь это Сехун, он не сделает ничего плохого. Ведь Тэмин уже давно этого хочет — повторения, пусть он никогда себе в этом не признается. Только злость пересиливает и Тэмин, собравшись с силами, отвечает.  
— В твоём поведении. В твоих идиотских сообщениях. В тебе, — Тэмин смотрит Сехуну в глаза, в которых злость пополам с обидой. — Я не твоя игрушка. Не твой любовник. Мы друг другу фактически никто. И я не собираюсь терпеть твои домогательства. Ты мне неприятен.  
Хватка на плечах ослабевает и Тэмин наконец отталкивает Сехуна от себя к противоположной стенке. Надо уйти, надо показать, что точка поставлена, что "общение" между ними кончено. Но Тэмин не может заставить себя открыть дверь. Он смотрит на подавленного Сехуна, будто сдувшегося и потерявшего все силы. Кажется, что он в любой момент может заплакать (тэмин не переживет). Тэмин уже жалеет о своих словах, но он был зол. Надо выйти, оставить за дверью Сехуна с его терзаниями, забыть всё это. Тэмин сказал чистую правду — ему действительно не нравятся эти шуточки и сообщения. И нахальное поведение. Приставание в столовой. Ему надоели расспросы от друзей и их намеки. Он хочется вернуться к спокойной жизни без Сехуна. Правда, хочет! Но никак не может уйти. Ведь Сехун ещё добрый и заботливый. Он друзьям и нунам помогает. Он любит собачек и милых девочек. Он надежный. И эта сторона Сехуна Тэмину нравится.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — выдавливает Сехун в унисон с мыслями Тэмина. Тэмин замирает и, кажется, задерживает дыхание. — Я просто по-другому не умею это показать.  
— Ты дорам никогда не смотрел? — вырывается у Тэмина раньше, чем он успевает подумать.  
— Прости. Если я тебе так неприятен, — Сехун выпрямляется, но в его осанке больше нет силы, — я перестану. Не хотел доставлять тебе проблем. Извини.  
Он протискивается мимо Тэмина, оставляя дверцу открытой, подходит к раковине и умывается.  
А Тэмин смотрит ему вслед и никак не может понять, что это такое теплое разливается в груди. Жалость? Симпатия? Сочувствие? Сожаление? _Что это, блядь, такое?_  
То ли напоказ, то ли забыв, что Тэмин всё ещё здесь, Сехун достаёт телефон.  
— Хён, забери меня. Я дико проебался, — Тэмин очень надеется, что шмыганье — только от холодной воды в кране. — Да, я в нашем баре. Потом расскажу.

Что-то тёплое в груди перекатывается под рёбрами, волнами накатывает и отступает. Тэмин не хочет подбирать слова этому чувству. Сехун же не виноват, что он так хреново понимает симпатию и не умеет её выражать. Не виноват же? Но он отлично справляется с этим в компании друзей, Тэмин видел, Тэмин знает. Может, дело в другом? В бывших Сехуна, которые велись на эту глупость? Тэмин отличается от них, он не реагирует, а Сехун думает, что с ним заигрывают. Он же не виноват, что других путей не знает.  
Не виноват же?  
Это чёртово самовнушение, думает Тэмин. А ещё сердце у меня большое и доброе и это хреново. Но к тёплому чувству примешивается вина, она движет Тэмином в последний момент. Она помогает поймать Сехуна за руку. Он выглядит испуганным и расстерянным, глаза влажные, а рот раскрыт в немом вопросе. Тэмин замечает всё это за доли секунды, пока разворачивает Сехуна к себе. Он не знает, что он делает и зачем, но прижимаясь губами к влажным губам Сехуна, ему становится легче. Он не отпускает его руки, не даёт уйти. Не пытается углубить поцелуй, но всё глубже погружается в теплоту меж рёбер. Она девятым валом разносит всё внутри. Тэмин позже подумает об этом всём, как всегда.  
— Не надо издеваться, — шепчет Сехун, отстраняясь, но не убегая. Он тяжело дышит и готов расплакаться, а Тэмин совсем не знает, что делать с плачущими людьми. Поэтому гладит его по щеке, замечая, как широко раскрываются глаза Сехуна.  
— Я не... Ты мне не неприятен, — начинает Тэмин и осекается. Он совсем не знает, что говорить. — Я не хотел... В смысле... Чёрт, что ж так сложно.  
В туалет заходят пара человек, они подозрительно пялятся, стоя у писсуаров. Уходя, они перешептываются, и Тэмину даже не надо додумывать, о чём они говорили. Они дали ему отсрочку, чтобы придумать, что сказать, но в голове ужасающе пусто.  
— Мы же можем попробовать снова? — Тэмин не нашёл ничего лучше. — Как нормальные люди. С нормальными сообщениями.  
Сехун несколько раз кивает.

И берёт Тэмина за руку, переплетая пальцы.

Как нормальные люди.

Хён Сехуна не приезжает — стоя у бара, Сехун пишет ему сообщение. Потом ещё говорит с ним по телефону минут пять, успокаивая. Тэмин же неспеша тянет пиво, разговаривает с Чимином и пытается не удивляться громко, когда ему рассказывают, что Сехун тут очень частый гость.  
— Раньше он сюда приходил с другом, — вспоминает Чимин, потирая ладони о брюки. — Приходили вместе, уходили вместе. Иногда заваливались компанией. Сехун всегда оставляет щедрые чаевые! А его друг жмотился и уводил Сехуна чуть ли не за ручку.  
Тэмин смеётся, когда Воншик отгоняет Чимина от стойки, прикрикивая, что гости ждут. И улыбается Сехуну, когда тот кивает — мол, пойдём.  
В этот раз в такси играет громкий трот, водитель ему подпевает, а рука Сехуна цепляется за руку Тэмина. Почти романтика, о которой так мечтал Тэмин. Дорога до дома Сехуна кажется бесконечно долгой, хотя в тот раз время пролетело незаметно. Наверное, потому что Тэмин пытался не умереть от стыда. Сехун всё так же смотрит в окно, а Тэмину вдруг хочется погладить его по щеке. Он сдерживает порыв и следит за дорогой. Он пока не придумал, как они всё будут начинать сначала, что вообще теперь будут делать и как дальше общаться. Сехун выглядит подавленным, сжимая во второй руке пакет. Его телефон постоянно вибрирует в кармане, но он не обращает внимания. Тэмин более чем уверен, что это хёны строчат, перепугавшись. В голове всплывает мысль взять телефон и написать, что Сехун занят, напишите завтра или послезавтра, но он не такой дерзкий.  
В лифте они молчат, и это молчание не уютное, оно колючее и неприятное, надо что-то сказать, но ничего не придумывается. Сехун так и не отпускает руку Тэмина. Тэмин рассматривает себя с ним в зеркальных стенках лифта и думает, что, наверное, так и надо — переписать историю там, где она началась. Он другой, Сехун другой, всё у них будет по-другому и по-нормальному. И сейчас Сехун боится и растерян, а Тэмин вдруг уверен в себе. Отличная перемена.  
В квартире чисто, будто готовились к приходу гостей. Ещё несколько часов назад окрыленный Сехун надеялся, что приведет сюда Тэмина и всё будет как в тот раз. Что они зайдут и, может быть, сразу повалятся на мягкий ковер в гостиной. Тэмин не уверен, что в прошлый раз он тут был. Но в итоге Сехун уходит переодеваться, а Тэмин прячется в туалете. Ловит себя на мысли, что он совсем не против повалиться на ковёр, в конце концов, он для этого приехал. Наверное.  
— Я положил для тебя одежду на кровати, если хочешь, можешь взять, — звучит голос Сехуна через дверь. — Я буду на кухне.   
Тэмин шумно выдыхает и выходит. В спальне действительно лежат майка и мягкие пижамные штаны. Рядом — новенькая пара трусов. Видимо, всё те же нераспакованные трусы того... как его... друга его. Тэмин забирает их в ванную, чтобы принять душ. Дверь он не закрывает. Думает, что Сехун всё равно сможет вскрыть замок, если захочет. Но Сехун не приходит, и это несколько огорчает. Тэмин боится, что Сехун теперь станет совсем нервным и закрытым и перестанет творить безумства, как тогда. Ведь ему же понравилось той ночью, и утром тоже было весело — неловко, но весело.   
"Определись, чего ты хочешь уже, Ли Тэмин". Внутренний голос как всегда вовремя напоминает о себе и двойственности человеческой натуры. "Так секс или романтика с Сехуном?"  
— Почему нельзя выбрать оба варианта, — бормочет Тэмин, выходя из ванной. На кухне вовсю кипит чайник, Сехун не слышит его свиста — стоит у окна и смотрит в даль. Тэмин сам выключает плиту и подходит сзади. Запах Сехуна ожидаемо дурманит голову, Тэмин удивлен, что в баре он смог так долго противостоять ему. Хочется, как в утопических мечтах, обнять и прижаться губами к плечу или шее, но в реальности Тэмину удастся лишь лизнуть между лопаток. На Сехуне какая-то старая и растянутая майка не первой свежести и мягкие шорты, и Тэмин едва сдерживается, чтобы пошло не пошутить. Он же не Сехун, в конце концов.   
Сехун так и не оборачивается, будто совсем забыл, что не один дома. Тэмин не хочет его пугать, но тот всё равно вздрагивает, когда чувствует руку на плече.  
— Извини, я... задумался, — Сехун садится за стол и предлагает Тэмину чай. Тэмин качает головой и подходит к Сехуну вплотную. — Ты, наверное, не так хотел провести свой вечер.  
— У меня всё равно не было планов, — Тэмин не сдерживается и гладит Сехуна по волосам, жестковатым и чуть липким то ли то лака, то ли от мусса. — Не надо так убиваться, Сехун.  
— Я не знал, что тебе всё это было неприятно, — Сехун не поднимает взгляда на него, но тянется за рукой, когда Тэмин смещает её с макушки вбок. — Мы с Чунмёном... Нет, тебе, наверное, неинтересно.  
— Интересно, но не сейчас, — Тэмин садится на стол и прижимает голову Сехуна к груди. Он видел, как это делали в кино, но и представить не мог, что это так приятно. Сехун под его руками тает и расслабляется. Тэмин чувствует себя победителем, когда Сехун первый тянется за поцелуем.

Они перемещаются с кухни в гостиную. Ковер очень мягкий и тёплый, Тэмин чуть ёрзает на нём, привыкая к ощущениям. Сехун нависает над ним и не прекращает целовать ни на секунду, будто Тэмин может исчезнуть, если губы Сехуна не будут его касаться. Они не торопятся, как в прошлый раз. Тэмин млеет от прикосновений и поглаживаний, ещё немного и он затопит собой ковёр и соседей снизу. Сехун задирает на нём майку и Тэмин не сдерживает стона, когда его соска касается горячий и влажный язык. Рука Сехуна скользит к паху и поглаживает сквозь мягкую ткань штанов. Тэмин разводит ноги шире и стыдливо прикрывает глаза. Но заставляет себя вновь их открыть, чтобы следить за Сехуном. Он вновь старается для Тэмина, и это бесконечно приятно, с одной стороны. С другой — настала очередь Тэмина. Он останавливает Сехуна и осторожно опускает его на ковёр. Снимает с него майку, стягивает свою и перекидывает ногу через него. У Тэмина уже стоит, усилиями Сехуна, и это нечестно. Сехун закрывает глаза рукой, когда Тэмин склоняется над ним. Целует его, гладит, лижет, прикусывает, снова целует. Дует на соски и вбирает их губами, вынуждая Сехуна дышать сквозь зубы от контраста. Кожа Сехуна горит от прикосновений, Тэмин сам горит, и хочется закончить всё быстрее, чтобы этот огонь не успел погаснуть. Подбросить как можно больше дров, чтобы взвился до самых небес, лизнул холодный небосвод и погас. Но впереди вся ночь и спешить некуда. Поэтому Тэмин почти не обращает внимания на член Сехуна, фокусируясь лишь на широкой груди с идеальными линиями мышц. Торс Сехуна — произведение искусства, подобно античным скульптурам. Кажется, что мастер любовно высекал эту симфонию в камне, чтобы после вдохнуть в неё жизнь. Тэмин не может перестать восхищаться им. Сехун под ним мечется, пытается хоть как-то потереться о ягодицы Тэмина, так удачно оказавшихся прямо над его членом, но каждый раз оказывается прижатым к полу без возможности двигаться. Он так и не убирает руки с лица, скрывая его от Тэмина. С языка едва не срывается "хочу смотреть на тебя", как в хентайном аниме, но Тэмин проглатывает фразу. Вместо этого он берёт эту руку и покрывает поцелуями — лёгкими, почти невесомыми. Сехун прикусывает губу, следя за Тэмином. Бывший Тэмина всегда при этом брал один палец в рот и обсасывал его. Тэмин едва не умирал от смущения и стыда, но очень быстро кончал. Пальцы Сехуна очень длинные и кожа на них мягкая, ведь он следит за руками. Наверное, было бы приятно вобрать один из них в рот и так довести Сехуна до пика. Но Тэмин ни за что на такое не решится. Поэтому он прижимает ладонь Сехуна к своей щеке и начинает медленно двигать бёдрами. Сехун второй рукой хватает его за бедро и пытается двигаться вместе с ним, сильнее потереться об него. Тэмину неловко, это самое откровенное, что он делал в жизни, поэтому он прячет лицо в ладони Сехуна и дышит тяжело-тяжело, посылая по всей руке волны мурашек. Сехун не сдерживается первый — роняет Тэмина на себя, обхватывает за ягодицы и приподнимает свои бёдра. Тэмин узнает в нём того Сехуна, с которым он когда-то познакомился.  
Им этого мало, чтобы достичь оргазма. Сехун поднимается, прижимая к себе Тэмина. Сажает его на продавленный диван, найдя местечко помягче, и дергает на себя за ноги. Разводит их как можно шире и устраивается на полу между них. Тэмин закрывает лицо руками, когда Сехун медленно стягивает с него штаны. Это всё ещё гадко и мерзко. Это не гигиенично, в конце концов, надо оттолкнуть, не позволить Сехуну. Но его поцелуи щекочут внутреннюю сторону бедра будто крылья бабочки. Его мягкие руки гладят нежно и осторожно, что Тэмин растворяется в этих прикосновениях. Когда это делает Сехун, Тэмин не может сопротивляться. Он почти тает и совсем забывает о стыде, когда его вдруг обволакивает влажная горячность. К этому невозможно привыкнуть, думает Тэмин, каждый раз будто первый. Сехун не торопится, как в прошлый раз, хотя Тэмин почти на грани. Он медленно скользит вниз, расслабляет горло и на мгновение застывает. Тэмин скулит и ерзает под ним, пытаясь оттолкнуть. Он чувствует, как упирается в стенку горла Сехуна, ему это не нравится. Это поразительные ощущения, но у Сехуна в уголках глаз непрошенные слёзы и Тэмин совсем не хочет их видеть. Он медленно выскальзывает изо рта — Сехун ведёт рукой по всей длине, второй утирая подбородок. Тэмину кажется это бесконечно милым, он тянется, чтобы собрать кончиками пальцев слезы. Сехун опускается лишь до середины, работая языком. Он понимает Тэмина без слов. Удерживает бедра, мягко их поглаживая, но не давая двигаться. Тэмин цепляется за его волосы, за плечи, за руки, мечется, приближаясь к самому пику. Сехун, чувствуя это, выпускает его и поднимается к Тэмину. Рукой доводит до оргазма и ловит его выдохи губами, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу. Тэмин, несмотря на свою брезгливость, целует Сехуна, скользит языком по его языку и, кажется, теряет остатки прежних предпочтений и табу. Он впивается ногтями в чужие плечи, держится, будто утопающий, и едва дрожит, излившись без остатка. Сехун садится рядом и целует в висок. Он не заставляет Тэмина сделать тоже самое, поэтому Тэмин поглаживает его сквозь шорты. Он видит его очертания сквозь влажную ткань.  
— У тебя плохие отношения с нижним бельем? — не сдерживает нервного смешка. Его всё ещё смущает размер и перспектива этого размера внутри него. Сехун накрывает его руку своей и кончает через пару движений. Шорты влажные и липкие, но им нет до этого дела. Сехун притягивает Тэмина для поцелуя.  
— Это ещё не всё, — он шепчет это тем самым командным тоном, и Тэмин дрожит уже от нетерпения. Он на всё готов.

В спальне едва ощутимо пахнет чем-то пряным. Постель застелена мягким бельем, Тэмин прикрывает глаза, когда укладывается на неё. Чувство, что он лежит на облаке и парит. Сехун залезает чуть позже — Тэмин слышит, как тот кидает шорты куда-то в сторону, хлопает выдвижным ящиком тумбочки и шуршит упаковкой презерватива. От одного ожидания пальцы на ногах поджимаются.   
Сехун нависает над ним и целует, медленно и глубоко. Тэмин задыхается от нахлынувших чувств и открывает глаза. Он видит, как дрожат ресницы Сехуна, как покраснели его уши. Тот нехотя отстраняется и Тэмин чувствует внезапный холод, что к его груди не прижимается горячая грудь Сехуна.  
— Давно? — спрашивает Сехун, заглядывая Тэмину в глаза. Тэмин не сразу понимает, что у него спрашивают. Но Сехун разводит его ноги и до Тэмина доходит. Покраснев, он кивает.  
Сехун снова целует, нежно, осторожно, и просит перевернуться. Подтягивает ближе подушки и укладывает их под Тэмина. Одной рукой гладит его по плечам, пока тянется за лубрикантом, стоящим на тумбочке. Тэмин прячет лицо в простыне. Ему ужасно неловко, последний раз он занимался сексом почти год назад. Он почти забыл эти ощущения, сейчас это для него как очередное падение в пропасть. Первым у него был Джинки, он был нежен и осторожен. Он так долго готовил Тэмина к себе, что он уже изнывал от возбуждения и совсем не думал о страхе. Сехун тоже нежен...  
Тэмин вскидывает голову, когда чувствует влажность языка, осторожно толкающегося внутрь. Руками Сехун оглаживает его ягодицы и разводит их. Глаза у Тэмина расширяются, когда язык лижет несколько раз и вновь толкается. До чего же Сехун мерзкий, какие ужасные вещи он творит! Это же отвратительно, они же не в порно, господи боже, почему он такой извращенец.  
— Прекрати, Сехун, — Тэмин пытается вывернуться, но его с силой удерживают на месте. Ни дернуться, ни избежать. Тэмин опускает голову и едва не хнычет от несправедливости жизни. Наверное, стоило ещё в прошлый раз понять, что Сехун всё равно всё сделает по своему. Он не спрашивает, хочет Тэмин или нет, он просто делает и наслаждается видом терзаемого Тэмина. А его изнутри так и раздирают противоречия — ему это нравится, это приятно и даже щекотно, но это так гадко! Противоестественно! Хватка ослабляется и Тэмин вновь пытается перевернуться. Джинки не сводил с него глаз, целовал и шептал на ухо всякую глупость, чтобы отвлечь от боли. Может, Сехуну стоит сделать так же, надо так ему сказать. Но звонкий шлепок успокаивает Тэмина и немного возбуждает. Отчаянно краснея, Тэмин прячет лицо в ладонях.   
А потом к горячему языку осторожно присоединяется палец. Тэмин, вспоминая своего бывшего, разводит ноги шире и приподнимает бёдра. Сехун целует его правую ягодицу и гладит вторую. Палец осторожно скользит внутрь, обильно политый лубрикантом. Тэмин нетерпеливо подаётся назад — он, оказывается, так скучал по этому ощущению.   
— Тише, тише, — Сехун пересаживается, чтобы дотянуться до губ Тэмина. Выворачивать голову неудобно, а ещё из головы не уходит мысль о том, где побывал язык Сехуна. Но, чёрт возьми, не всё ли равно уже.  
Сехун неторопливый. Он подготавливает Тэмина очень медленно и время от времени шлепает, чтобы не дергался и не ныл. Тэмин чувствует себя котенком, которого воспитывают. Сехун и говорит с ним нежно, как с маленьким и диким зверьком, которого приручает. И в каком-то роде это сравнение имеет смысл. Тэмин мечется и пытается насадиться на пальцы, но Сехун останавливается, строго говорит "нельзя" и не продолжает двигаться, пока Тэмин не успокоится. Пару раз Тэмина осеняет, что можно потребовать своего, как в порно или сраной BL-манге, но Сехун пресекает любые попытки командовать. Подсаживается ещё ближе, чтобы Тэмин видел, к чему его готовят. Тогда Тэмин отворачивается и пытается не думать, что его просто разорвет пополам. А Сехун целует его плечи, гладит по волосам и шепчет, что делает всё для Тэмина. Он заботится.  
Когда пальцы выскальзывают, Тэмин морщится от неуютной пустоты. Слышит, как шуршит упаковка презерватива и боится оглядываться на Сехуна. Он не готов видеть его полностью обнаженным и возбужденным. Он уверен, что это будет идеально выглядеть, но ему страшно. А Сехун берёт ещё немного лубриканта и размазывает по всей длине. Тэмин вспоминает, как это было с Джинки — он кончил спустя несколько движений и обессиленно упал на кровать. А Джинки ещё двигался в нём и целовал обмякшие плечи. Тэмину потом было стыдно, что он как девственник позорно кончил меньше чем за минуту. Хотя он и был девственником, погодите.   
Сехун входит очень осторожно и лишь наполовину, но Тэмину кажется, что его разрывают. Он стонет и пытается соскользнуть, но Сехун крепко держит его. Он не пытается толкнуться сразу на всю длину. Чуть продвигается, замирает и покрывает поцелуями напряженную спину Тэмина. Ждёт, пока он немного расслабится и толкается вновь. Тэмин кусает губы, чтобы не вскрикивать, но не может сдержать стонов. Они тихие, высокие, срывающиеся, и Сехун из-за них заводится ещё больше и толкается чуть грубее. Тэмин стонет чуть чаще. Это замкнутый порочный круг.  
Первый раз Тэмин кончает, когда Сехун входит полностью. Второй — когда Сехун вжимает его в постель, не давая вздохнуть Оргазм яркий, самый бурный в жизни Тэмина, аж перед глазами все плывет. Тэмин тяжело дышит и почти не чувствует конечностей. А потом случается третий раз — под самое утро, когда комната окрашивается в цвета рассвета. Тэмин понятия не имеет, откуда в Сехуне столько сил. В нём самом не осталось ни капли, хочется закрыть глаза и проспать до вечера. Но Сехун будто счастлив, что дорвался до его тела, и никак не может насладиться им. Он не отрывается от него ни на секунду. Если не пытается вколотить в кровать, то обнимает, целует, гладит, просто держит за руку. Это катастрофически мило и Тэмин, кажется, чувствует радость и счастье. Ведь это, чёрт возьми, романтично.  
Но случается третий раз и Тэмин сходит с ума. Сехун — такой разный, такой непредсказуемый, удивляет каждую секунду, и это ему нравится. Нравится, что невозможно предугадать, что Сехун сделает в следующий момент. Поэтому Тэмин громко стонет, когда Сехун после нескольких медленных толчков хватает его за волосы, с силой тянет и требует звать его папочкой. У Тэмина и мыслей не возникает сопротивляться. Колени разъезжаются от усталости и слабости, руки совсем не держат, горло болит от стонов, но это лучший секс в жизни Тэмина. Он послушно повторяет "папочка", перемежая с "господи" и "сехун". Со своим бывшим Тэмин бы ни за что этого не произнес — даже если бы вдруг тому пришла в голову такая идея. Он был и так старше на десять лет, что сильно смущало обоих в постели, да и у Тэмина бы язык не повернулся. Он просто не выглядел так, как Сехун — внушительно и доминантно. Хотя лицо у Сехуна доброе и черты скорее нежные, в нём чувствуется сила, как и в ширине его плеч, прямоте осанки и уверенных движениях. Сложно признаваться в этом, но Тэмину нравится чувствовать, что Сехун ведёт, нравится подчиняться ему и его голосу, негромкому и низкому. Поэтому, когда Сехун, не выпуская его волос, наклоняется и шепчет "теперь ты принадлежишь мне", Тэмин кончает.   
Он и не спорит.

Тэмин просыпается ближе к вечеру, уставший и голодный. Его рука лежит поперек груди Сехуна, голова — на его руке. Неудобно и твердо, но Тэмин не спешит сползти с него. Рассматривает его лицо, спокойное, умиротворенно красивое. Во сне он выглядит юным, как статуи нежных греческих мальчиков. Даже разлет бровей, обычно такой резкий и устрашающий, кажется мягким. Тэмин осторожно ведет по ним пальцами. Сехун не реагирует. Тогда Тэмин, кряхтя, поднимается и целует его — сначала касается губами виска, потом — кончика носа. Ведет носом по щеке вверх и вниз, щекоча дыханием. Сехун ворочается и приоткрывает глаза.  
— Привет, — он слабо улыбается и тут же охает, когда не может поднять онемевшую руку, на которой спал Тэмин. — Не знал, что ты можешь быть таким.  
— Ты многого обо мне знаешь, — Тэмин пытается быть кокетливым, но звучит слишком дерзко и сам же заходится в беззвучном смехе. Сехун гладит его по волосам.  
— Я надеюсь, что смогу узнать.  
— Вот сложно было сразу быть таким милым? — Тэмин поздно понимает, что ляпнул, и готов закрыть рот руками и просить прощения, но Сехун не меняется в лице. Поднимается сам и поднимает Тэмина на руки. Едва не роняет и хохочет, подбрасывая. На тэминовы крики "нежнее!" ухмыляется и парирует "ночью ты такого не просил", и Тэмин, надувшись, тянет его за волосы. Сехуну тяжело, он неаккуратно бьётся плечами Тэмина о дверной косяк спальни и дверь ванной. Осторожно ставит на пол душевой кабины и садится на крышку унитаза, пытаясь отдышаться.   
— Больной ублюдок, — Тэмин показывает ему язык и включает воду. — Я же не фея, чтобы ничего не весить.  
— Я бы поспорил, но не буду, — Сехун заходит следом и отбирает у Тэмина душ. — Повернись спиной.  
Он протирает его мочалкой, сначала трет спину, потом — ноги. Тэмин закрывает лицо руками и чувствует, как горят уши, когда Сехун раздвигает ягодицы, чтобы и там промыть. Он мог бы и сам, он так и говорит, но Сехун мягко шлепает его, чтобы не возникал. Тэмин возмущенно разворачивается и, поймав прищуренный взгляд Сехуна, понимает, что зря, ой как зря. Но Сехун тоже устал, поэтому он наскоро моется, не переставая подшучивать над Тэмином. Так же на руках возвращает его в спальню и достает одежду. Тэмин почти не удивляется, когда Сехун не надевает белья под штаны. На кухне всё так же стоит одинокая чашка, чай уже покрылся пленкой. Сехун готовит нехитрый ужин, а Тэмин наблюдает за ним, сидя на мягкой подушке. Сехун заботливый, Тэмину нравится эта его черта. Он сам не очень-то приспособен к самостоятельной жизни, из-за чего и живет с Чонином. Тот и готовить умеет, и полку прибить может, и стиралку включить, чтобы не потекло ничего. Тэмин более чем уверен, что жить с Сехуном так же спокойно. Он пока не собирается к нему переезжать, он никогда не жил со своими бывшими. Не потому что не хотел, он был не против, но судьбе это было неугодно. С Джинки они не дошли до этой стадии, а со вторым... Он преподаватель, обязательно кто-нибудь заметил бы, а Тэмину не хотелось его подставлять.  
— Приятного аппетита, — Сехун ставит перед ним тарелку, вырывая из воспоминаний. Тэмин понимает, что не ел почти сутки и набрасывается на еду, словно зверь. Сехун улыбается, глядя на него.  
— Чего тебе, — бурчит Тэмин, когда ловит его взгляд.  
— Да ничего, — Сехун отворачивается, но не перестает улыбаться.  
— Только скажи, что я выгляжу мило, и я тебе палочки в задницу засуну.  
— Это будет единственное, что ты туда засунешь, — Тэмин давится и отчаянно кашляет, пока Сехун смеется над собственной шуткой. Больше они не разговаривают — Тэмин не рискует, иначе он поперхнется и умрет. А Сехун ест как ни в чем не бывало, ставит чайник на плиту и улыбается, улыбается так, что скулы должно свести, до онемения, до морщинок вокруг глаз. Два полумесяца, две новых луны на бледном лице, таком же лунном, таком же тусклом без улыбки. Тэмину нравится ловить его улыбку.  
Пора бы признать — Сехун ему нравится. Когда не ведет себя как перевозбужденный школьник — нравится. Нравится, когда домашний, добрый, заботливый, будто сошедший с экрана то ли фильма, то ли смартфона с отоме-игрой. Он одновременно реальный и невозможный. Тэмин чувствует, как падает в эту пропасть между двумя сторонами Сехуна.  
Но кто знает, что ждет его там, внизу, что он увидит, когда достигнет дна.

Сехун переносит его в гостиную. Тэмин пытается отбиваться — эй, я вообще-то умею ходить — но не всерьёз. Ему приятно ощущать себя беспомощным. Он так отвык от этого чувства, так привык всё делать сам (и плевать, что Чонину приходится переделывать, Тэмин не просит о помощи), что наслаждается даже тем, что не ходит сам. Сехун усаживает его на диван, а сам опускается на ковер. Откидывает голову на колени Тэмина и даже морщится от того, что они острые и неудобные.   
— Это и будет нашим началом? — негромко спрашивает он после нескольких минут тишины. Эта тишина уютная, в ней не хочется говорить, не хочется её заполнять. В ней хорошо и спокойно, Тэмину комфортно несмотря на затекшие ноги. Сехун разбивает эту тишину, а Тэмину совсем не хочется думать. Но он отвечает "да". Первая мысль — самая правильная.  
— Прости меня, — Сехун отсаживается и прячет лицо в подтянутых к груди коленях. Его едва слышно, Тэмин скорее догадывается, чем слышит. — Я... просто по-другому не умею.  
Тэмин испытывает острое желание подсесть, погладить или обнять. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы Сехун не грустил и снова улыбался, как полчаса назад. Успокоить, что всё хорошо и он больше не злится. Сказать хоть что-то, лишь бы Сехун не выглядел таким ужасающе маленьким. Но он сидит на месте. Он не умеет всего этого, не знает, как это сделать правильно. Руки дрожат и Тэмин вцепляется в штаны, чтобы не видеть этой дрожи.  
— Чунмёну это нравилось, — Сехун говорит уже громче, но его голос срывается. — Он всегда отвечал на мои сообщения, шутливо обещая всё это выполнить. До этого не доходило, но у Чунмёна было такое чувство юмора. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя ведомым или подчиняться.   
— Он научил тебя быть... таким? — с губ Тэмина срывается нервный смешок.  
— Чунмён научил меня всему, — Сехун наконец поворачивается к Тэмину и лучше бы он этого не делал. Сердце сжимается из-за грусти на его красивом лице. Она придает ему прекрасный страдальческий вид, как на картинах, но Тэмин никогда не был ценителем искусства. Он сдаётся и спускается к Сехуну. Неуверенно берет его за руку и сжимает. Сехун в ответ переплетает пальцы. Какая же у него огромная ладонь, думает Тэмин. Как же тепло держаться за неё.  
Тэмину не надо слов, чтобы понять, что Сехун не говорит. Наверное, это первый раз, когда Тэмин не тормозит. Он знает, как это — расставаться с человеком, лепившим из тебя, как из пластилина, то, что подходит ему. Когда отношения заканчиваются, вдруг приходит осознание, что ты и не был собой. То, что нравилось тому человеку, нравилось тебе лишь потому, что ты сильно любил. Может, чересчур сильно. Когда с Тэмином разорвали отношения, он пять месяцев не мог думать о новом романе. Знал, что будет искать повторения, но ему этого не хотелось. Зачем раз за разом вспоминать то, что давно прошло? Тэмин пытался вычеркнуть его из памяти. Со временем стал всё меньше вспоминать и даже затосковал по романтике.  
Сехун же не смог. Он всё равно возвращаеся к Чунмёну. Судя по размерам, Тэмин не сильно от него отличается. Может, Сехун просто видит в нём второго Чунмёна?  
Сжимая руку Сехуна, Тэмин старается не думать об этом.

Домой он возвращается только в воскресенье вечером. Чонин встречает его скучающим выражением лица и невнятным "куштьхошь?" Тэмин качает головой и уходит в комнату. Ему надо обдумать то, что рассказал Сехун. Снимая одежду, он замечает засосы. Они везде, абсолютно везде, он словно меченый или больной. Тэмин раньше и подумать не мог, что можно так бесцеремонно демонстрировать своё обладание кем-то. Ему было неприятно даже думать об этом — бывший не позволял оставлять никаких засосов или царапин. Говорил, что они их выдадут с потрохами. Тэмин бесприкословно подчинялся и тоже думал, что это глупо.   
Но вот он стоит перед зеркалом и разглядывает метки Сехуна. Каждая из них пахнет Сехуном, каждая говорит его голосом, они сливаются воедино и церковным хоралом выводят "ты принадлежишь мне". А принадлежит ли Сехун Тэмину? Или ещё живет в прошлом?  
Сехун говорит, что они расстались всего три месяца назад. Сразу, как Чунмён перешел на четвертый курс. "Мне надо уделять всё время учёбе и стажировке", сказал он и съехал с квартиры, в которой они с Сехуном жили три года. Тэмин до сих пор не верит, что можно вот так уйти после стольких лет.   
— Мы были вместе почти пять лет, — Сехун неловко улыбается. — Мне было шестнадцать, ему — девятнадцать. Он — выпускник, а я едва поступил в старшую школу. И всё как-то закружилось, — он пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Тэмин гладит его по плечу и чувствует себя некомфортно. Ему стыдно за всё, что он говорил Сехуну в баре. А Сехун продолжает рассказывать, как идеально они с Чунмёном подходили друг другу. Как он учился быть взрослым и самостоятельным, чтобы подражать Чунмёну. Как старался быть уверенным в себе и дерзким, ведь Чунмёну это нравилось. Как делал всё, что просил Чунмён, потому что --  
Потому что Чунмён. Всё сводилось к нему. Он никогда не заставлял Сехуна, Сехун просто хотел его порадовать. Хотел, что Чунмён лишний раз его похвалил, улыбнулся, сказал, что он уже совсем взрослый. Что он крышу сносит и заставляет Чунмёна хотеть его всё больше.

Тэмин не понимает, как можно было уйти после этого. Как можно было оставить Сехуна. Он выкарабкался, да, он стал искать других отношений, не забившись в панцирь воспоминаний о Чунмёне. Но он искал второго Чунмёна. Это видно невооруженным глазом. Он оставил те вещи, которые Чунмён забыл. Он вскользь упоминал о нём — "а чунмён, а вот с чунмёном, чунмёну, чунмёна, чунмён-чунмён-чунмён"... Кажется, Тэмина скоро начнет тошнить от одного звука его имени. Он не ревнует, нет. Просто не понимает, как можно жить одним человеком.  
— Я не злюсь на него, — Тэмина это подкашивает. — Ему нужно учиться и работать, эти отношения могут испортить ему жизнь. Я всё понимаю.  
А Тэмин не понимает. Больше они не возвращаются к разговорам о прошлом, но Тэмин никак не может выбросить это из головы. "Я не злюсь, я понимаю". Тэмин запутывается всё больше, когда думает об этом.  
Кто он для Сехуна? Так ли он нужен ему? Что это за чувство в груди? Там, где ещё пару дней была теплота, теперь штормовая буря, цунами, тайфуны, спасайся кто может.   
Если прислушаться, то можно услышать, как волны, разбиваясь о грудную клетку, стонут "чунмён".

В университете всё становится ещё сложнее. Сехун перед занятиями забегает, чтобы оставить ему обед в симпатичной коробочке. Тэмин с опаской открывает, боится увидеть сердечко из морковки, но там ничего страшного. Чонин с завистью смотрит, как Тэмин убирает обед в рюкзак.  
— Надеюсь, он больше не будет так делать, потому что иначе я его уведу, — заявляет он, пока Тэмин яростно строчит Сехуну, что он, конечно, благодарен, это мило, но больше так не надо.  
— Ты не в его вкусе, — отмахивается Тэмин и на секунду задумывается, а какой он, вкус Сехуна. Вторая мысль менее приличная и Тэмин быстро её прогоняет. Он не станет фантазировать, какой Сехун на вкус.  
Чонин хмыкает, но ничего не говорит. Даже не пытается подколоть на тему отношений и это слегка напрягает, но не настолько, чтобы придавать этому значение.  
На перемене, когда Тэмин выходит из туалета, его окружают трое хёнов Сехуна. Все невысокие, как на подбор, и маленький и вертлявый, обычно смеющийся больше всех, смотрит жутко и угрожающе.   
— Если ты его обидишь, — он стреляет глазами в сторону Кёнсу (уж его Тэмин знает и сглатывает образовавшийся комок страха). — Мало не покажется.  
— Я не собирался... — Тэмин не договаривает, Кёнсу смотрит на него исподлобья и слова застревают в горле.  
— Не знаю, что между вами произошло в пятницу, — вертлявый хён хмурится, — но я слежу за тобой.  
— Я не Чунмён, — вырывается у Тэмина и он жалеет об этих словах, когда третий хён приближается к его лицу.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о Чунмёне, — он уходит сразу после этих слов, Кёнсу следует за ним, напоследок пригрозив Тэмину пальцем, как щенку.  
Вертлявый хён щурится и произносит то, что Тэмин вполне ожидал услышать.  
— Сехун до сих пор не оправился, что бы он там не говорил. И если ты его обидишь, я тебя сам по стенке размажу, — он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но доносятся шаги и громкий голос Минхо.   
— Тэмин, всё в порядке? — Он проходит мимо, ведя под руку Кибома, уткнувшегося в телефон.  
— В полном, — Тэмин не смотрит на вертлявого, а тот уходит, будто ничего не произошло. — Просто немного поболтали об общих знакомых.  
— Свистни, если вдруг что, — Минхо говорит это скорее по привычке, но Тэмину становится чуточку легче. Он возвращается в кабинет буквально за секунду до преподавателя, садится за парту и прячет лицо в сгибе локтя.  
Самую малость, но ему хочется умереть.

Их первое свидание не совсем первое, они помнят о том вечере в баре, но упорствуют перед собой и друзьями. Тэмин неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, стоя перед зеркалом. Ему хочется выглядеть красиво, хочется соответствовать внешнему виду Сехуна. Ему кажется, что это невозможно, ведь Сехун даже в растянутых трениках выглядит будто модель на подиуме. В другие дни Тэмин сказал бы, что сам-то он всегда сногсшибателен, но с появлением Сехуна его самооценка несколько нестабильна.  
— Что ты паришься, — Чонин сидит на полу, критично осматривая выбранный Тэмином комплект. — Он видел тебя в стремных джинсах на работе. Он видел тебя _голым_ и не только, думаешь, сможешь его удивить или поразить?  
— Ты не помогаешь, — Тэмин отчаянно захлопывает шкаф и выходит в коридор, боясь передумать в очередной раз.   
— Я и не должен. Куда идете?  
— В кафешку Хаён, — Тэмин отвечает на автомате, а осознав, оборачивается к другу. Чонин строчит что-то в телефоне. — Ты же не?...  
— Нет, я пишу Сучжон, — чеканит Чонин и Тэмин ему верит. — Зову её гулять.  
Тэмин уходит с тяжелым сердцем. Ему всё ещё сложно принять то, что происходит между ним и Сехуном. Его ни на секунду не отпускают мысли о том, что ничего не получится. Да, он хотел отношений, да, он получает всё, что хотел. Сехун очень милый и романтичный. Он приносит Тэмину напитки между парами, в столовой покупает сладости просто так, подбрасывает до работы и иногда ждёт его в машине, чтобы отвезти домой. Иногда он уезжает помогать Юне-нуне, но всегда возвращается, чтобы забрать Тэмина. Покупает ему кофе, держит за руку на светофоре и робко целует в щеку на прощание. Сехун умело делает вид, что того разговора о Чунмёне не было. Тэмин не может перестать сомневаться.

В кафешке на удивление людно — Тэмин вспоминает, что никогда не бывал здесь вечером. Хаён машет ему рукой и ослепительно улыбается. Тэмин машет ей в ответ и глазами ищет Сехуна. Тот отыскивается довольно быстро — только он во всем кафе сидит один, с по-королевски прямой спиной. Он расцветает, когда видит Тэмина. Неловко подскакивает, но остается стоять на месте, пока Тэмин подходит. Его руки тянутся к рукам Тэмина, но застывают в воздухе и возвращаются обратно. Тэмин улыбается и садится напротив.  
— Потрясающе выглядишь, — говорит он, а Сехун вдруг краснеет. — Ты чего?  
Сехун качает головой. Хаён приносит им меню и подозрительно смотрит то на одного, то на другого. Тэмин заказывает мало, он не собирается позволять Сехуну платить за него. Сехун долго выбирает, но в итоге со вздохом отдает меню Хаён и просит "как обычно". Хаён почему-то хмурится. Тэмин не помнит, как надо вести себя на свидании, когда одна из основных границ уже преодолена. В прошлых отношениях он был скорее ведомым, он не знает, может ли этот опыт перенести на Сехуна. У него было мало свиданий, они были опасны для имиджа его бывшего. Да и на них они обычно обсуждали всякую глупость, вроде аниме и видеоигр. Сехун тоже молчит и Тэмин может его понять. Наверняка их с Чунмёном свидания давно закончились и им не нужно было на них ходить, если они жили вместе.  
— Чем увлекаешься? — наконец спрашивает Сехун и выводит Тэмина из размышлений. Тэмин не успевает ответить — за его спиной раздаются сдавленные смешки и чей-то до ужаса знакомый голос хрюкает "тобой". Сехун тоже это слышит, изумленно выгибает бровь и пытается рассмотреть, кто там сидит за Тэмином. А Тэмин уже знает — он оборачивается с занесенной для удара рукой.   
— Ким Воншик! — звук от удара звонкий, очень громкий и удовлетворяющий внутреннего садиста Тэмина. — Какого хрена?  
— Чонин сказал, что у тебя тут свидание, — Воншик, нисколько не обижаясь, потирает голову. — Вот мы и пришли морально тебя поддержать.  
— Кто — мы? — Тэмин встаёт и видит ужасающую картину — Воншик, Чонин, Мункю и Кибом-хён, все в кепках и черных спортивках, чтобы не выделяться. Чонин ржёт и давится пибимбапом, а Кибом делает вид, что его тут нет и вообще, он тут случайно.   
— Не обращай на нас внимания, — машет на Тэмина Мункю. — Мы не будем отвлекать.  
— Ну да, конечно, — Тэмин бурчит, но отворачивается. И его злость улетучивается, когда он видит, как улыбается Сехун. — Прости их, они идиоты.  
Сехун качает головой, мол, всё в порядке. И осторожно протягивает руку и накрывает ладони Тэмина, слегка сжимает и не убирает. Тэмин краснеет. И начинает рассказывать о своих увлечениях — об аниме, манге и коллекционировании фигурок из Драгон-бола. Об альбомах Майкла Джексона и брошенной школе танцев. О том, что иногда он танцует дома, пытается вспомнить базу поппинга и смотрит туториалы в ютубе. Сехун просит однажды ему станцевать и Тэмин бьет его по руке, отказываясь. В груди отвратительно тепло.   
Сехун рассказывает мало, неловко улыбаясь и говоря, что увлечений у него совсем мало. Смотрит фильмы и сериалы, читает книжки — всё, что советуют в модных журналах. Играет иногда в бильярд, любит собачек и ухаживать за ними. С радостью возится с цветами и составляет букеты и венки. Любит изучать иностранные языки, потому что мама говорила, что у него предрасположенность к языкам. Смущенно признается, что тратит деньги на уходовую косметику и уделяет немало внимания заботе о себе. Тэмин с трудом игнорирует смешки друзей (вот кто бы смеялся, ким кибом) и говорит, что совсем не удивлен. С такой внешностью он бы и сам за собой следил.  
— Но ты очень красивый, — возражает Сехун с серьёзным лицом, и Тэмин не может удержаться, чтобы не погладить его по руке. Ему всегда говорили, что он красивый, но он не верил этим словам, ведь всегда следовало "как девочка". Тэмин приучился пропускать комплимент мимо ушей.  
Сехун хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Тэмин перебивает его вопросами о любимой музыке. Сехуну тут нечего сказать — слушает популярную музыку и не пытается экспериментировать, в отличие от Тэмина. У Тэмина по два плейлиста на каждый существующий жанр современной музыки. Он обещает поделиться любимыми песнями с Сехуном и тот соглашается. Потом Сехун рассказывает немного о родителях и Тэмин поддерживает тему. Волнение уходит на второй план, каждый хочет поделиться своими историями, рассказать о себе, стать немного ближе друг к другу. Отлучившись в туалет, Тэмин понимает, что совсем перестал думать о Чунмёне и его это радует. Сехун именно такой, каким Тэмин видел его в кругу друзей. Этот Сехун намного лучше доминантного сексуального маньяка. Но тут всплывают воспоминания о губах Сехуна на его... господи, да по всему его телу, и Тэмину кажется, что эти два Сехуна не так уж и отличаются. В конечном итоге, они оба заботливые и знают, чего хотят. И, наверное, они оба нравятся Тэмину.  
Наверное, так и стоит сказать Сехуну. Может, всё не зря.  
Но когда Тэмин возвращается, у их столика стоит невысокий и бесконечно красивый парень. Сехун тоже стоит, разговаривая с ним. Голова опущена, пальцы цепляются за спинку стула. Друзья Тэмина выглядят удивленными, а парень будто ничего не замечает. У него добрая улыбка и он ласково треплет Сехуну волосы, прежде чем уйти. Тэмин не решается подойти, пока Сехун не сядет и не выпрямится снова.   
Не нужно спрашивать, кто это был, Тэмин и так догадывается.  
Непринужденная атмосфера рассеивается. Сехун гоняет по тарелке рисинки, пытается что-то рассказать, но теряет мысль. Тэмин слышит, как уходят друзья, стараясь не шуметь. Сехун извиняется, будто он виноват в том, что свидание не до конца удалось. Тэмину хочется обнять его при всех и сказать, что всё хорошо. Сехун справится, он сможет идти дальше. А он, Тэмин, ему в этом поможет, обязательно, только не грусти, пожалуйста, не надо грустить. Но он не находит в себе сил даже просто взять его за руку.  
Хаён, отдавая им счет, со слезами на глазах говорит, что пыталась встать так, чтобы их не было видно. Просто Сехун вымахал под два метра и его будет видно даже с башни Намсан. Сехун слабо улыбается и заверяет её, что всё в порядке. Когда они выходят, Тэмин хочет взять его за руку, но Сехун уходит вперед. Садится в машину и спрашивает, куда Тэмина везти. После некоторой внутренней борьбы Тэмин, всё же взяв его за руку, негромко отвечает:  
— К тебе. 

Сехун в этот раз предельно ласков. Как и всегда, он старается для Тэмина, но каждое его движение полно нежности. Он целует так, что дыхание спирает. Не переворачивает его на живот, будто говоря, что хочет видеть его лицо. Касается осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, гладит, невесомо целует и входит медленно и аккуратно. Он совсем другой. Тэмин, сгорая от этой неспешных движений, боится, что Сехун мыслями не здесь. От этого болит не только сердце, но и тело. Но он потерпит — и обвивая руками шею, шепчет "мы справимся". Сехун прячет лицо в его плече.  
Можно притвориться, что соленые капли, скользящие по груди Тэмина, всего лишь пот.

На утро Сехун снова пытается делать вид, что ничего не было. Он шутит, готовит Тэмину кофе, крадет поцелуи и много смеётся. Тэмин как никогда чувствует себя лишь заменителем, плацебо, которое Сехун принимает в отчаянной попытке забыть. С трудом улыбается в ответ, пропускает его слова мимо ушей, думая о Чунмёне и не замечает, как опускаются уголки губ Сехуна. После завтрака они снова перемещаются в кровать. Сехун лежит на боку, рассматривая Тэмина, не решаясь протянуть руку и обнять его. А Тэмин лежит на спине, рассматривает идеальный потолок и думает, что ему тут всё же не место. Куда они ни пошли, что бы ни делали, тень Чунмёна будет следовать за ними по пятам. Тэмин хочет помочь Сехуну, но не уверен, что ему это нужно.   
— Прости, я испортил наше второе первое свидание, — Сехун первым нарушает тишину и садится. — Я должен тебе ещё одно.  
— Ты ничего не должен, — отмахивается Тэмин. "Разве что оставить прошлое в прошлом". — Ты не мог знать, что там будет Чунмён.  
— Я мог бы догадаться, — Сехун опускает голову. — Мы часто туда ходили с Чунмёном. Он привык там ужинать с друзьями.   
Тэмин недоверчиво смотрит на него, повернувшись на бок.   
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Прости, я не должен был тебя звать туда, — Сехун боится смотреть на Тэмина, отворачивается к окну и придвигает колени к груди. — Подумал, что в знакомом месте будет лучше...  
— А в бар ты тоже с Чунмёном ходил? — Тэмин вдруг вспоминает рассказы Чимина. Сехун кивает. — Куда ты с ним _не_ ходил?  
— Не знаю? — Сехун наконец переводит затравленный взгляд на Тэмина. — Мы даже оставляли замочек на башне Намсан.  
— Тебе о нём весь город напоминает, Сехун! — Тэмин не выдерживает и садится. — Это неудивительно, пять чертовых лет! За пять лет можно было везде побывать.  
Сехун прячет лицо в руках, сложенных на коленях. Он пытается уменьшиться, если не исчезнуть. Ему нечего сказать.   
"Мы справимся" всплывает в голове, обвиняя в собственной глупости. Раз пообещал — сделай. Помоги. Будь рядом.  
Но Тэмин ничего ему не должен. Они даже не встречаются, только занимаются сексом и пытаются (безуспешно) ходить на свидания. Сехун тоже не напоминает ему об этих словах.   
— Ты уверен, что тебе нужны новые отношения? — Тэмин не знает, какого ответа он боится больше. Он уже не уверен, что ему самому нужны отношения, начинающиеся с превозмогания прошлых.  
Сехун долго не отвечает. Тэмин, потеряв остатки терпения, одевается. Сехун не смотрит в его сторону, кажется, что он уснул. Но когда Тэмин с рыком выходит из комнаты, Сехун идёт за ним.   
— Я не знаю, — срывающимся шёпотом говорит он. — Я... Ты правда мне нравишься. Очень. Просто мне нужно время.  
— Я дам тебе это время, — Тэмин обувается и подходит к двери. — Я не хочу просто заменять Чунмёна.  
— Один я не справлюсь, — Сехун не приближается, всё так же стоит в коридоре и, наверное, Тэмина это немного бесит. — Пожалуйста...  
— Ты сильный мальчик, Сехун, — Тэмин уходит и ему стоит колоссальных усилий не обернуться. Сехун тихо закрывает за ним дверь.  
Уже в лифте Тэмин жалеет о своих словах, но оправдывает себя тем, что Сехун ничего не сделал, чтобы его остановить.  
Дома Чонин тоже не пристает с расспросами — ему хватает взгляда на разъяренного Тэмина, чтобы скрыться в комнате. Тэмин же ведёт внутреннюю борьбу с собой. Почему же с Сехуном всё так сложно? Что за чудовищно жестокую игру Тэмин с ним ведет? Постоянный "тяни-толкай" с призрачными надеждами — что может быть ужаснее?   
Сехун тоже с ним нечестен, успокаивает себя Тэмин. Он не раскрывает своих эмоций, не делится переживаниями, не может четко сказать, нужен ли ему Тэмин. Он ещё одной ногой в прошлом, никак не может забыть Чунмёна, Тэмин — лишь второй Чунмён. Невысокий, красивый, позволяющий младшему брать верх, навязывающий свои интересы.... Тэмин качает головой. Чёрт возьми, О Сехун!   
Тэмину не хочется признаваться, что он ревнует. По настоящему.  
Тэмин не хочет признавать, что Сехун ему действительно нравится, без оговорок. И он хочет, чтобы Сехун был только его.

Потому что он, Тэмин, уже только Сехуна.

Сехун не перестает быть милым и заботливым. Если бы можно было дать Оскара в номинации "притворяется, что всё хорошо", Сехун бы получил сразу сотню. Это корежит Тэмина изнутри. Как ржавчина разъедает металл, его снедают мысли, что он слишком много требует и чересчур жестоко относится к Сехуну. Особенно больно, когда Сехун целует на прощание. Тэмин не может не думать о том, а кого сейчас целует Сехун. Он не перестает приносить обеды в коробочках, и Чонин всё чаще шутит, что им с Сучжон третий не помешает. Даже пытается флиртовать, но Сехун не реагирует и уходит, слегка сжав плечо Тэмину. После занятий он возит его по разным кафешкам, пытается рассказывать что-то веселое из своей жизни или жизни хёнов, но Тэмин как никогда чувствует нереалистичность происходящего. Ему неловко, что Сехун в своей классной машине ждёт его с работы, поэтому говорит, что сам уедет домой. Ему физически некомфортно, что он как старшеклассник раздаёт флаера, а Сехун стоит на парковке через дорогу и видит это.   
Они ходят на свидания, разыгрывая непонятный спектакть перед невидимыми зрителями. Тэмин пытается делать вид, что у них налаживаются отношения. Но когда они приходят в кинотеатр Ёнхо, он спрашивает, а ходил ли Сехун сюда с Чунмёном. Тот нехотя кивает. Они идут в другой. Выбирают романтические комедии (потому что с Чунмёном Сехун их не смотрел) и дружно плюются с них, Сехун не выпускает руку Тэмина из своей. Идут в дом с привидениями и Сехун пару раз взвизгивает, а Тэмин обнимает его за талию и говорит, что ему нечего бояться. И выходя, интересуется, а любил ли Чунмён ужастики. Когда Сехун предлагает купить ему кофе, Тэмин отказывается со словами «всё равно купишь любимый напиток Чунмёна». Сехун вспыхивает, но ничего не говорит. Он никуда не идёт и Тэмин чувствует, что был прав. Это огорчает и обижает, и когда Сехун на другой день не предлагает ничего, Тэмину кажется, что он уже сдался. Тогда он зовёт его в гулять по набережной, просто гулять, держась за руки. Они старается ничего не говорить о Чунмёне. Но когда они приходят в бар (не в свой, а незнакомый, как можно дальше от дома), Сехун напивается и не отвечает ни на один вопрос о прошлом.  
Иногда они видят Чунмёна — случайно сталкиваются с ним в любимых кафешках Сехуна. Он никогда не говорит с ними больше пяти минут. Вежливо здоровается с Тэмином, перекидывается парой вопросов с Сехуном, ласково улыбается и уходит. Он уходит, даже если ещё не успел сделать заказ. Сехун после этих встреч всегда мрачнее обычного. Тэмин его понимает — никто бы не хотел слышать от бывшего «надеюсь, у тебя всё хорошо», до этого разбив сердце. Порой ему кажется, что Чунмён смотрит на него неодобрительно, но эта мысль уходит на второй план. Сехун при Чунмёне грустит и опускает голову, чтобы тому было легко дотянутся до его макушки, чтобы потрепать. После этих встреч секс бесконечно нежный и печальный. Сехун не издаёт ни звука, смотрит Тэмину в глаза и часто-часто касается его кончиками пальцев. Будто боится, что он исчезнет.  
Тэмина разрывает пополам. Он счастлив, что Сехун не меняется и пытается преодолеть трудности, но злится, когда думает, что Сехун делает это на автомате, надеясь, что привычка перерастет в настоящие чувства. Но Тэмин не может отказаться от этого, не может найти в себе силы по настощему оттолкнуть Сехуна. Это отвратительное ощущение неопределенности раздражает, они будто подвешены в воздухе и болтаются между вместе и не вместе. Тэмина злит, что он сам не может выбрать, чего он хочет больше.  
После очередной встречи с Чунмёном (рядом с ним высокая красивая девушка, на её пальце блестит колечко) Сехун три дня не разговаривает с Тэмином. Тэмин как призрак бродит по его квартире, от нечего делать перебирает вещи Сехуна и натыкается на кофты, рубашки и брюки, которые явно не подходят ему по размеру.  
— Ты ждёшь, что он вернётся, — Тэмин не спрашивает, он, чёрт побери, уверен в этом. Иначе зачем хранить столько его вещей?  
— Просто забываю выбросить, — отмахивается Сехун.  
— Ну так иди и выкинь их, выкинь и забудь, — Тэмин пихает какие-то вещи Сехуну в руки. Тот качает головой, роняет всё и оседает на пол с тихим «не могу». Тэмин уходит, хлопнув дверью.  
— Кажется, эти отношения нужны лишь одному из нас.

Сехун перестает писать и подходить в университете. Не отвечает на звонки и сообщения — а ведь раньше Тэмин никогда ему не писал. Тэмин начинает волноваться через несколько дней, когда перестает Сехуна замечать в коридорах. Заходит во все места, где Сехун может быть. Чонин с Мункю составляют ему компанию, потому что один он может накрутить себя до критической точки и начать звонить в морги. Хаён говорит, что не видела его уже пару недель. Тэён-нуна пожимает плечами и обеспокоенно уточняет, всё ли в порядке. Чимин тоже ничего не знает. Тэмин близок к панике, и Чонину стоит больших трудов его успокоить. Может, он болеет? Может, что-то в семье и ему просто не до Тэмина?   
Мункю смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, в котором Тэмину чудится "может, ты ему больше не нужен".  
Тэмин не знает, радоваться ли ему теперь.

 

Чтобы во всём разобраться, Тэмин даже приезжает к нему домой, но так и не решается позвонить в дверь. Пытается поймать его в университете, но даже не знает, в какой группе учится Сехун. В столовую он больше не приходит и машину, похоже, паркует за пределами университета. Во второй раз, когда он приходит к нему домой и звонит, он слышит шаги за дверью, но никто не открывает. Тэмин не рискует позвать Сехуна по имени. Ведь они, вроде как не встречаются? Если Сехун не хочет его видеть, стоит уважать его выбор. Но Тэмин скучает. Скучает даже по тем идиотским сообщениям, которые Сехун присылал в самом начале. Сейчас их ужасно не хватает — Тэмин давно их удалил.   
— Ты сам напросился, — говорит Чонин между парами. — Больше надо было отталкивать.  
— Тебя забыл спросить, — огрызается Тэмин. — Сам как-нибудь разберусь.  
— Разобрался уже, — Чонин вздыхает и вновь утыкается в телефон. — Молодец. Теперь я даже рад, что у вас с Чимином ничего нет.  
— А Чимин-то тут причем? — Тэмин оборачивается к другу с громким хлопком по столу. — Он же не...  
— Он в тебя влюблен, а ты не видишь, — равнодушно перебивает Чонин. — Мы с Воншиком поговорили и решили, что это к лучшему. Чимин уж точно не заслужил, чтобы его вот так же отталкивали раз за разом.  
— Да иди ты к черту! — Тэмин выходит из аудитории, оставляя все вещи.   
Он не хотел так отталкивать Сехуна. Он лишь хотел, чтобы тот определился, нужны ли ему эти отношения. Говорил себе, что он просто дает шанс — себе, ему и им обоим. Это только попытка устроить личную жизнь, так почему же всё идёт по наклонной. В какой момент Тэмин провалился в Сехуна окончательно? Когда понял, что ему эти отношения нужны и, чёрт побери, важны? До того, как Сехун пропал или после?   
Его останавливают хёны Сехуна (Бэкхён и Чондэ, вспоминает Тэмин). Они недовольны и настроены враждебно, у Тэмина нет сил сопротивляться обоим, когда они ведут его к пожарному выходу, почему-то открытому, и прижимают к стене.  
— Мы тебя предупреждали, — шипит Бэкхён, непривычно видеть его таким злым. — Предупреждали, что ты не должен его обижать.  
— Ты сказал, что ты не Чунмён, — добавляет Чондэ, — но Чунмён хотя бы четко сказал, почему они не могут быть вместе. А ты отталкиваешь его без каких-либо причин!  
— Это не я не выхожу на связь, между прочим, — Тэмин пытается защищаться, но его слова встречает гневное возмущение.  
— Ты тоже станешь для него пройденным этапом, — Бэкхён наконец отпускает его. — Вместе с Чунмёном.  
— Мы посоветовали ему держаться от тебя подальше, — Чондэ больно тычет его пальцем. — И тебе того же советуем.   
Они уходят, оставив Тэмина в полном недоумении. Сехун игнорирует его лишь потому, что хёны ему сказали? Глупость какая. И он просто взял и послушался? Перестал звонить и писать и все эти "ты мне правда нравишься" и "я хочу быть с тобой" не имеют никакого смысла? Все слова исчезли, как воздушные замки?

Неужели он просто так сдался?

Тэмин не замечает, как выходит из университета. Подходит к парковке и долго смотрит в никуда.   
Сехун всё время сдаётся. Он даже не пытался вернуть Чунмёна, когда тот решил его бросить. Он не пытался уговорить Тэмина дать ему шанс, это Тэмин повелся, как дурак, пожалел его. И вновь он сдаётся.  
Нужен ли Тэмину человек, который будет так быстро опускать руки? Год назад Тэмин определенно ответил бы "нет".  
Но сейчас...  
Внезапно глаза цепляются за знакомую фигуру. Со стороны парковки к входу идёт Сехун. Его осанка не такая прямая, он и выглядит не так, как обычно. Без своих шикарных брюк и роскошных рубашек он легко потерялся бы в толпе студентов. Узкие джинсы, растянутый свитер, маска и очки. У него идеальная фигура, он похож на айдола в аэропорту, когда идет совсем один. Тэмин не удивлен, что не мог найти его среди студентов.  
Он думает сделать вид, что не замечает его. Но что-то в голове щелкает и он бросается ему навстречу. Сехун напуган, это видно по его движениям. Он пытается обойти Тэмина, но тот ловит его за руку.  
И впервые за пределами кровати просит.  
— Давай поговорим.  
Сехун кивает спустя некоторое время, за которое Тэмин успевает несколько раз пожалеть о своих действиях. Осторожно высвобождает руку и идёт в сторону машин. Он не оборачивается, но Тэмин идёт за ним. Он не знает, что будет говорить, но они это уже проходили.   
Тэмин что-нибудь придумает.

Они сидят в тишине. Сехун смотрит в окно, Тэмин рассматривает свои ногти. У него нет слов, а у Сехуна, похоже, много времени, он не подгоняет, не давит. Сехун просто ждёт. Наверное, прямо сейчас Тэмин был бы не против, если бы Сехун вновь стал дерзким, схватил его за руку, ударил, накричал, сделал хоть что-нибудь. Ведь Тэмин совсем плох в чтении чужих эмоций, он их не понимает. С Сехуном — и подавно, если он хочет скрыть свои чувства. Тэмин не знает, что это на спокойном лице Сехуна — волнение или нервозность, может, ненависть, злость, ярость. С Чунмёном Сехун был другим. Он не пытался скрыть своих чувств, хотя это ранило обоих, Тэмин уверен. Неужели он недостоин эмоций Сехуна, неужели они не настолько близки после всего?  
Сехун поворачивается к Тэмину. Голос чуть хриплый из-за долгого молчания, руки скрещены на груди. Тэмин видит это краем глаза, ему не хватает сил посмотреть на него.  
— Ты хотел поговорить, — это незнакомый Тэмину Сехун, он безэмоционально равнодушен, будто андроид. Куда делся тот испуганный подросток, которого Тэмин ловил за руку? Сколько ещё граней Тэмину надо увидеть?  
— Что тебе наговорили хёны? — это ошибка, неверный ход, не оттуда зашел. Тэмин понимает это сразу же.  
— Ничего. Я просто пытаюсь справиться со всем сам, — руки Сехуна сжимаются в кулаки. — Мне надо справиться с болезненным разрывом прежде, чем начинать новые отношения. В одиночестве выходит просто отлично.  
— Но это... — Тэмин хочет сказать "не выход", но ему ли советовать. — Если я тебя обидел, прости. Я не хотел.  
— И всё? — Сехун поворачивается к нему корпусом. Его глаза прожигают насквозь, волны в груди Тэмина медленно закипают в ответ. — Теперь мы возьмемся за ручки, бросимся в гейский закат, засосав друг друга, и хэппи энд? Ты этого ждёшь?  
— Это не я объявил игнор, — Тэмин нападает в ответ. — Ты мне даже дверь не открыл!  
— А зачем? Чтобы ты опять сказал мне, что я сохну по Чунмёну, и ушёл? Ты думаешь, я не знаю, как много места Чунмён занимает в моей жизни? Думаешь, это так легко — вычеркнуть пять лет за пару месяцев? Да ты хоть знаешь, сколько он для меня сделал? Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу. Без Чунмёна я не был бы тем, кем сейчас являюсь.   
Сехун выходит из машины, хлопнув дверью, и Тэмину приходится выйти за ним.   
— Пожалуйста, уходи, — Сехун просит уже тихо, почти умоляет. — Не надо было нам начинать.

Тэмину кажется, что ударили внезапно и с разворота. Это физически больно — слышать такие слова. Ведь это Сехун хотел, так почему же он жалеет?  
— Неужели... тебе было так плохо эти несколько недель? Настолько не понравилось встречаться со мной?  
До Тэмина слишком поздно доходит. Сехун в пару шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними и заносит руку для удара. Тэмин как в замедленной съемке видит, как она опускается, и ждёт обжигающей боли, рука у Сехуна тяжелая, будет невыносимо больно. Хорошо, если нос не разобьёт, но губа точно лопнет. Но вместо этого Тэмин дергается от оглушительной сигнализации. Машина воет, а Сехун, опустив голову, стоит так близко, что запах его одеколона кружит голову.  
— Мы не встречались, — шепчет Сехун, его едва слышно, но Тэмин вздрагивает от этих слов. — Я не должен был брать тот флаер.  
Он отчетливо понимает, каково было Сехуну в ту ночь. Но он не будет сдаваться или звонить хёнам. Он сам справится, он может.  
Поэтому он обхватывает лицо Сехуна и целует — легко и нежно, пытаясь успокоить бурю в его душе. Сехун не сопротивляется — он тянется за новыми поцелуями, как странник в пустыне тянется за водой. Прижимается ближе, обнимает Тэмина и позволяет вести.   
— Перестань врать себе,— выдыхает Тэмин ему в губы между поцелуями. Им плевать, что кто-то может их увидеть, то, что происходит между ними, намного важнее того, что вокруг. — И я перестану.  
Рука Сехуна в волосах Тэмина, пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы, гладит, прижимает ближе. Тэмин цепляется за плечи и шею Сехуна, неудобно опирается на машину и пытается скрыть улыбку.  
— Я тебя просто ревную, — говорит Тэмин, отстранившись, чтобы отдышаться. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был моим и только моим. Не хочу делить тебя с прошлым.  
Сехун долго смотрит на него в упор, не веря его словам. Но Тэмин тянется за очередным поцелуем и Сехун отвечает на него. Он знает, что делать.  
Он вновь приглашает Тэмина в машину. Тот, увидев, как выглядит — волосы растрепаны, ворот кофты измят, губы припухли — пытается привести себя в порядок.  
— Я выгляжу отвратительно, — нервно смеётся Тэмин.  
— Ты выглядишь идеально, — Сехун притягивает его ближе, и хотя объятья совсем неудобны, никто не возражает. После некоторого молчания он добавляет: — Я совсем не могу на тебя злиться.   
— Ты правда жалеешь? — Тэмин не может заставить себя продолжить фразу. Но Сехуну и не нужно.  
— Нет, конечно, нет. Это были лучшие несколько недель в моей жизни. Самое яркое приключение. Я просто... разозлился. Ещё Бэкхён-хён масла в огонь подлил и всё завертелось. Мы же можем начать заново?  
Тэмин выворачивется, чтобы поцеловать вместо ответа.  
Кажется, они никогда не устанут начинать с начала.

 

Но сказать — проще, чем сделать. Они стараются ходить на свидания в новые места, делают фотографии в инстаграм Сехуна и каждую воскресную ночь планируют завести старый альбом и туда вклеивать фото и записки. Чтобы у новых воспоминаний было физическое тело. Сехун снова заботливый и ласковый, он не обращает внимания на недовольные взгляды своих хёнов. Чонин с Мункю переглядываются, когда в столовой он подсаживается за их столик. Им Тэмин забывает сказать, что у них с Сехуном пошла третья попытка. И не говорит, что у них теперь есть парные браслеты. Они совсем дурацкие и глупые, тэминов постоянно расстегивается и норовит потеряться. Сехун говорит, что они похожи на своих хозяев — Тэмин с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не ущипнуть его. Они идут в кино на ужастик и Сехун рассыпает половину поп-корна, от страха слишком сильно взмахнув рукой. Тэмин смеётся, обнимает его и шепчет на ухо "и кто из нас теперь папочка". Сехун соглашается, но ночью доказывает обратное. Они ходят в собачье кафе и Тэмин почти примиряется с тем, что Виви предпочитает ему Сехуна. Будь он собакой, он бы тоже выбрал Сехуна.   
Они ходят по любимым местам Сехуна. В них всё напоминает о Чунмёне — Сехун так и говорит. «Мы любили сидеть за этим столиком», «там мы постоянно брали мороженое», «здесь Чунмён поцеловал меня в первый раз». Сехун старается не грустить, но Тэмин всё равно злится, что не может перекрыть его собой. Чунмён будто третий в их отношениях, иногда его фантом витает над ними во время секса и это бесит. Тэмин уходит, хлопнув дверью. Но Чонин пинком отправляет его обратно и порой ему помогает Кибом-хён, загрузив напоследок нравоучениями. Сехун находит его где-нибудь на улице или в баре Воншика, забирает к себе и просит прощения.  
— Давай начнем заново? — он раскаивается лишь наполовину, но Тэмин всё равно соглашается. Они вновь падают на кровать, как на чекпоинт и всё начинается сначала.   
Они находят старый замочек на башне Намсан — имена уже почти стерлись, но Сехун уверенно заявляет, что это их. Тэмин не соглашается повесить свой поверх старого, но с энтузиазмом цепляет его на свой велосипед. Они приходят в любимый торговый центр на шопинг и Сехун не скупится на подарки. Тэмин чувствует себя неловко, принимая все эти пакеты и угощения, сам себе кажется героиней из дорамы, но Сехун сияет — и это ли не самое главное. Они даже ходят в музеи — Сехун оказывается ценителем живописи может отличить импрессионизм от символизма. Тэмин спрашивает, не Чунмён ли его этому научил. Сехун мрачнеет лишь на долю секунды и идёт дальше — «а это, Тэмин, Эдгар Дега и его танцовщицы. Видишь танцовщиц — говоришь Дега». Тэмин пропускает всё мимо ушей — но когда видит потреты, просит Сехуна встать рядом с одной из картин и фотографирует.   
— Ты намного красивее всего, что тут висит, — Тэмину неловко и он краснеет от этих слов. Сехун ведёт его к картинам Рубенса, что-то бубня о варваре Ли Тэмине, но его выдают красные кончики ушей.  
Сехун приводит его в театр на балет. Тэмин приходит в восторг от происходящего на сцене. Какая сила, какая грация! Раньше он не воспринимал балет всерьёз — пфф, мужики в колготках, плоскогрудые балерины, прыжки, прыжки, па-де-де, фуэте, фуагра, поворот, шпагат, покружились и встали. А на самом деле — настоящее искусство в движении. В машине Тэмин не может сдержать эмоций, он чувствует себя дикарем, которому впервые показали огонь. Сехун смеётся над ним, спрашивая, точно ли Тэмин всю жизнь прожил в Сеуле. Неужели ни разу за всю свою жизнь он не пытался посмотреть балет?  
— Ты же танцами увлекаешься, — Сехун берёт его за руку, когда они заходят в лифт.  
— Если бы Майкл Джексон танцевал балет, я бы посмотрел, — Тэмин щипает его за бедро. — Или Рэйн.   
— Просто представь Рэйна, танцующего балет, и расхочется вообще на него смотреть, — Сехун тянет его в квартиру и отбивается от мстительных щипков клауда Тэмина.  
— А к театру тебя тоже приучил Чунмён? — спрашивает Тэмин, пытаясь включить свет в гостиной (и почему в ней вечно проблемы с лампочками?)  
— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

Они заходят в книжный, потому что Сехуну по учебе понадобилась какая-то книга. Пока он пропадает в отделе с бизнес-литературой, Тэмин решает походить и поискать какую-нибудь мангу. Разумеется, он теряется — он впервые в этом магазине, огромном, двухэтажном, заставленном полками как чертова библиотека. Прежде чем найти отдел с мангой, он успевает застрять возле ужастиков, врезаться в пожилую женщину и сбить кучу зарубежных комиксов на пол. Вместо манги он находит BL-манхву и из любопытства открывает первую же попавшуюся. Главный герой похож на Сехуна — потому что внешность Сехуна идеальна, отмечает про себя Тэмин. Высокий, широкоплечий, брюнет — мечта, а не парень. Второй, к счастью, ни на кого не похож — или похож на Сехуна поменьше и худее. Тэмин, чувствуя на себе чьи-то взгляды, ставит манхву обратно и идёт дальше.   
Сехун находит его около кассы — он уже успел купить нужную книгу. Руки Тэмина заняты томиками новых тайтлов, он пытается выложить их на кассу так, чтобы они не упали. Кассир помогает ему, но парочка всё равно падает на пол. Сехуну приходится оплатить половину, потому что Тэмин забыл дома деньги.   
— Мы как из манги, — говорит Тэмин в машине. — Ты типичный альфач, высокий, красивый, классный в постели, тратишь на меня кучу денег и времени.  
— А ты, значит, типичный пассивчик? — Сехун не смотрит в его сторону, но Тэмин уверен, что он гаденько улыбается. — Милый, беззащитный, глупый, неуклюжий и ревнуешь как дурак.  
— Я не... Оу, — Тэмин не знает, с чем он хочет поспорить сильнее. — Да иди ты!   
Он выскакивает на светофоре и убегает. Сехун паркуется рядом и бежит вслед за ним. Но у Тэмина выносливость плохая, он плюхается на стул ближайшего кофешопа и пытается отдышаться. Сехун садится рядом, вытягивает ноги и смеётся.   
— Вот сейчас ты был типичным пассивчиком, — Тэмин пребольно бьёт по руке.  
— С Чунмёном тебе точно было не так весело, — Сехун возвращает ему удар и скрывается в кофешопе. Выходит спустя несколько минут с двумя стаканчиками и мороженым на подносе.   
— Я тебя брошу, если ты ещё раз спросишь про Чунмёна, — говорит он, передавая стаканчик.   
— Мы вроде не встречаемся, — Тэмин хочет улыбнуться, но кривится — его кофе совсем без сахара. — Это я тебя брошу!  
— Я принесу тебе сахар, если пообещаешь больше не говорить о Чунмёне, — Сехун серьёзен и Тэмин, наконец, понимает, что он не шутит.  
— Да я же не... — Тэмин теряется — игривое настроение сходит на нет. — Не специально.  
— Я знаю, — Сехун смягчает выражение лица. — Но иногда мне кажется, что ты встречаешься не со мной, а с Чунмёном. Ты говоришь о нём чаще, чем я.   
— Прости, — Тэмин берёт Сехуна за руку и крепко сжимает. — Я очень постараюсь. Оно само вырывается.  
— Пообещай мне, — Сехун оттопыривает мизинец. Тэмин неловко обхватывает его своим.  
— Обещаю. — Сехун кивает и уходит, а Тэмин прячет лицо в ладонях. Он мог бы и сам давно догадаться, что виноват в фантоме Чунмёна. Сехун возвращается с сахаром и хани-бредом и с ложки кормит Тэмина, говоря, что это наказание за всё. Уже темнеет, когда они подходят к машине, держась за руки. На запястьях болтаются новые парные фенечки.  
— Тогда... начнём всё сначала? — Сехун улыбается и Тэмин тянется, чтобы сцеловать эту улыбку — на вкус бабл-ти и мятное мороженое.

Когда они гуляют ночью по набережной, Сехун вдруг притягивает Тэмина ближе. Обхватывает его лицо руками и, прижавшись лбом к его лбу, тихо спрашивает:  
— Ты будешь со мной встречаться?  
— Я думал, мы давно, — смеётся Тэмин, но тут же серьёзно добавляет: — Конечно.  
— Я люблю тебя, — совсем тихо шепчет Сехун. Тэмин знает, что он скажет в ответ.


End file.
